


Übermensch

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern AU, Murder, Philosophy, SebaCiel - Freeform, Serial Killer, Uber, Violence, mature themes, vintaker, Übermensch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Vincent Phantomhive, in an attempts to reunite with his son, starts driving for Uber. Instead, however, of meeting with his long-lost-boy, he comes into contact with a man. This man, with his scars and long silver-hair keeps showing up to ride in his car. What will this lead to? Isn't this a bit more than just 'coincidence'?





	1. Pre|Mensch

**_Übermensch:_ ** _ Overman. Superman. Superhuman. Hyperman. Hyperhuman. The concept was derived from the philosophy of Friedrich Nietzsche. His book  _ _ Thus Spoke Zarathustra _ _ includes 'Übermensch' as the goal humanity had set for itself. It represents the potential for all humanity. The ‘Übermensch'’ is the human that has ‘Will to Power’ and can take the steps towards his/her goal that other humans haven’t taken. This human goes against the norms, in a sense, and becomes the ‘leader’ in a crowd full of followers.  _

_ The German prefix über can have multiple connotations of superiority or excessiveness depending on the word in which it is attached. Mensch refers to an individual among the human species rather than one man himself. Therefore, it isn’t gender specific or even racially or ethnically specific. Any  _ **_human_ ** _ can become the ‘Übermensch.' _

_ The adjective übermenschlich refers to superior-human, as in, beyond the normal bounds of human strength in proportion to humanity. In common day terms, one might attribute this word to 'superheroes' as those individuals in comics have crossed the normal bounds of humanity. Although, being physically different doesn’t mean that one is an ‘Übermensch' for the ‘Übermensch' is just a fancy term for an outstandingly upstanding leader. _

_ This term 'Übermensch' was  _ **_wrongly used_ ** _ and  _ **_misinterpreted_ ** _ by the Nazi regime in hopes to propagandize their "biologically superior master race." The word has  _ **_no relationship_ ** _ with  _ **_race_ ** _. It is a  _ **_goal for humanity_ ** _ and nothing more. It is the final evolution. One we, as humans, have not yet reached. Although the National Socialist Party attempted to use the Nietzsche philosophy, their thinking was  _ **_severely incorrect_ ** _.  _

_ I request that you are not a close-minded individual while reading this book and are thinking of the word 'Übermensch' in the fashion of 'superhuman' as described above and  _ **_not_ ** _ in the fashion that the Nazis used. If you have taken this silent vow I have just asked of you, please, by all means, continue reading the following pages.  _

...

Vincent looked at the book with an amused grin on his face. 'Superior Human'? What a laugh! There was nothing  _ superior _ about humanity! There was nothing that would save them. There was nothing that would save  _ him _ . This book must be some cruel joke! Some  _ misconception _ . Vincent buried the book in a box filled with other books and shoved it in his closet. He was certainly planning on never opening the book again. Why keep it? Why hold on to such a piece of work? Was it because his old friend had given it to him? In an attempt to give him hope?

There was no hope for Vincent Phantomhive. 

He would die tonight. That was what all the doctors had told him. That was what  _ all _ his family members had told him. They were already planning his funeral. They were already calling to tell him their final words and ask what he had left for them in his will. Nothing. He left them nothing. The only reason they had even  _ attempted _ to contact him in these final hours was because they wanted something  _ from  _ him. They in no way cared about the man named Vincent Phantomhive. So, he would in no way care about who should get his stuff. If he died, he wished to haunt them as a ghost for the remainder of their lives. That would be far more amusing than his current life. 

Vincent put on his shoes and walked out with only a wallet in his back pocket. He was going to drink away his misery. Why not go out with a bang? He didn't care about his doctor's suggestions. They were already watching him like a hawk to determine his hour of death. So, why not do something exciting for once? Something fun for a change? 

The man walked out into the rain, without an umbrella, without a care in the world. He called up a cab and went to the nearest bar. He sat there, on a stool, in the bar, asking for rounds when a woman walked up to him and requested his name. His number. His 'services' for the night. He briefly thought about what it would be like if he impregnated this woman and had a bastard heir. It isn't like he had anything to give to the potential child, but he would be satisfied with knowing someone other than his miserable family got his final items. 

"Sure," he smiled, that typical smile he gave. It showed neither happiness nor resentment. It was simply a change in expression. The woman smiled back. She seemed overjoyed at the fact he had accepted. How long had she been here? Scouting out potential men? It wasn't that she was ugly. It wasn't as if she looked like a slut. There was something about her, something Vincent couldn't explain, that seemed to show a strong wish to be a  _ mother _ . 

Both of them were here, for their own reasons, doing things they wouldn't normally do. Both of them were lonely. Both of them were drunk. Both of them kissed each other with a passion, not of love, but of  _ longing _ . They couldn't take their hands off of each other once they started and they meandered on over to the nearest hotel. 

The two of them stripped each other of what little clothing they had left and proceeded to do what each had agreed. When Vincent woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he was not surprised. He was likely never to see the woman again. He would never know if she had gotten her wish or not. 

Or so he thought.

The woman left an index card with her number. 'Call me' it said. Just those two simple words made Vincent laugh. Of course, just his luck that he would meet someone on the night he should've died. How would she feel? Knowing his days were limited? A part of him wondered if she already knew. Could she be an angel? Or a devil? Perhaps, she was neither, and instead was the Grim Reaper. 

In any case, time was running short. Vincent decided to call as soon as he got back to his lonely apartment. She laughed on the other side of the phone. She told him about how eager he must be. She must be smiling. She must be amused. Vincent couldn't care less, because, she had still answered the phone on the first attempt at a call. 

He asked her out on a date, considering, they hadn't had a proper introduction. She laughed again but didn't refuse. The two met up at a little cafe and chatted, talking about trivial things. She was nice to have around. They both enjoyed each other's company. He felt, before they got too serious, she should know of his condition. 

Vincent told her about his state. He told her he was about to die. He did it all with a smile on his face, without a care in the world. Her face grew dim. She looked at her hands and began to cry. "We can't meet up anymore," she said. This was only their second meeting, whatever did she mean? "I can feel it, no, I can feel  _ him,"  _ she said. She placed a hand over her stomach. Vincent got the gist. She believed she was going to have a child. Good for her.

"I understand," Vincent said. He stood up. He walked out. He left her at the table alone. There was nothing to be said. There was nothing to be done. She didn't want the child getting attached to a father just to have the father die. It would be too sad. Vincent understood, and yet, he felt tears fall from his face. Why was he crying? Why did he suddenly wish he could turn back? To hug her? To tell her it would all be fine?

It's not fine. 

It would never be  _ fine _ . 

He was going to die and that was that. He would pass from this world without ever being given the opportunity to love someone. He would never have a family. He would never have any goals. He would never know the satisfaction of being able to hold someone he truly loved. He stopped, in the middle of the street, and watched as a car came rushing towards him. He didn't care anymore. He didn't bother to move. What was the point? He was supposed to die anyway...

The bright lights of the hospital blinded him. The hushed noises of nurses and doctors talking about his condition filled his ears. He faintly heard words like 'miraculous' or 'recovery' and sometimes he heard 'too much brain damage' or 'he might not make it.' Varying voices said varying things. He didn't know which to believe or which to care about. He just wanted to sleep. So, sleep he did. 

When he reopened his eyes a smiling face looked down at him. "Hello," the doctor said. Vincent squinted as his eyes tried to focus. "Don't worry," the doctor continued, "you have made a marvelous recovery. You're no longer sick. Your brain has recovered as well. There is hardly any substantial damage. Are you happy? You'll be released in a week or two. Your body is truly a wonderful thing. I have never seen someone recover from a car crash as well as you have."

Vincent didn't know what to say. Was it possible for him to fully recover? Doctors couldn't lie to you, could they? That was against the rules but there was always a chance that they might. Vincent suffered through his short week or so in the hospital. He wanted to be set free. He wanted to try and find that woman again. He rushed home the minute he could. He searched through his apartment for the card. Why didn't he just save the contact when he had the chance? That would have made things a lot easier. 

The man sighed. It had taken him nearly a day to remember where that card was. He called the number only to have it be sent straight to voicemail. The voice box told him that the number was disconnected. He could never contact this person again. Just his luck. Vincent knew she was just protecting herself, but how was he supposed to tell her he had recovered? The universe was playing some cruel joke on him. 

Vincent sighed once more. What should he do with the life he had been given? What should he try and do? He couldn't think of anything. Would just  _ existing _ be alright? Vincent cut off all of his ties to his family. He'd be better off if they thought he  _ did _ die. It would be easier living like that. Vincent wandered into his closet; he searched through all of the boxes looking for that  _ one _ book. He opened it. He read the first page again. Could it be possible? Could he have reached the level of ‘Übermensch’? Is that why he had been recovering so well? Is that what healed him? The idea was preposterous, but it was just crazy enough that the notion stayed inside his mind. It made a home and stayed there, haunting him, giving him a false sense of self.  _ It gave him a purpose _ . That was all he needed. 

.

.

.

.

**Approximately thirteen years have passed since that day, and Vincent has still not been able to make contact with that woman in the bar.**


	2. Driver|Mensch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea after watching the movie Split way back when and then going into Philly a few days after that. Split used Philly locations and I just sort of stuck with it. But, I don't know a whole lot about Philadelphia streets and that such...so think of it as Philly...but really just a very strange version of Philly that isn't Philly at all. It's just a name for the location, basically.

_ "There has been a death near the Philadelphia Zoo. The deceased was showcased in a coffin. The cause of death hasn't been determined but there is a strong possibility that this death is related to The Undertaker. How many has he killed so far? This serial killer has yet to be caught by the police. Be careful going outside citizens of Philly, you might be next,"  _ Vincent turned off the radio and sighed. In the past three years a serial killer has been out and about killing people with virtually no patterns. Vincent didn't care what happened to him, but the thought of his son being the next victim disturbed him. What could he do to help?

Vincent has tried everything known to man to get in contact with that woman in the past thirteen years, (he did learn her name was Rachel and that the child was a boy). Since so little progress had been made, Vincent became an Uber driver. Why not? There was a chance that the kid might pick him as a taxi. It was a small chance, but it was still a chance nonetheless. Besides, it wasn't a bad job and he wasn't a bad driver. What could possibly go wrong?

Vincent parked on the side of the street to allow a man to enter his humble car. The stranger was an unusual specimen, but who was Vincent to judge? This was a city they were living in. There were all types of men here. All sorts of humans. 

The man smiled and closed the door. Vincent glanced in the rear-view mirror and smiled back. His usual half-hearted grin. The man didn't say a word so Vincent didn't strike up a conversation. Some people just preferred silence and he understood that. However, he couldn't help but continue to glance at him through the mirror. He was the most beautiful but strangest individual Vincent had ever laid eyes on. Long silvery-grey hair and a single scar running down his face. No. There seemed to be multiple scars on his body. Where had they come from? Who would give wounds to such handsome man? Did he give them to himself? There were so many questions Vincent wanted to ask but refused to open his mouth and say. They were strangers. Why should he say anything? He might offend the guy. 

The most wonderful thing about this man was his eyes. They were a color in their own category. Vincent had never seen eyes like those before. Was this a supernatural creature? Could he be an alien? Or a faerie? Maybe he was a ghost or a demon sent to capture Vincent's soul. Vincent couldn't decide but he was so incredibly fascinated by him regardless.

The man chuckled and decided to speak, "Good Sir, shouldn't you be focused on the road?" his voice was not quite as graceful as his appearance but Vincent didn't care. His cheeks heated up in a light shade of pink. He had been caught! How embarrassing! Vincent wondered how long he would have this man in his car. Someone make his suffering end! He was still tempted to look at him! The struggle is most certainly  _ real _ . 

The peaceful silence grew to be awkward. Vincent tried his best to remain calm and focused. Why was this so hard? He never had this problem before. Could he be attracted to this man? They hadn't even had a conversation! What nonsense! Or, was it fear that he felt? Had the news gotten to him that badly? Vincent hadn't cared about crime in the city before. Why was he suddenly fearing it now? Something was odd, very odd. 

"Are you quite alright?" the stranger questioned. What? Why was he asking that? Was it that obvious that Vincent was uncomfortable? Sigh. Vincent should be better than this. How could he have been so careless! Well, now that the guest knew, he might as well make it known.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit jumpy. Did you hear the news? It seems Philly's killer is at it again. I might be next for all I know. It's very nerve-racking. Don't you think?" Well, if all else failed, at least they were having a conversation now. He thought for sure the words he was speaking held no meaning, but could it be his mind was trying to tell him something? The whole ride he had been distracted by this man's beautiful appearance. It was only a few moments ago that he started being concerned about his own safety...

"Yes," the man said. Vincent flinched. Yes? Yes what? Why did those eyes stare into his soul with such intensity? This man, he couldn't be the killer...could he? Vincent pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He shouldn't be thinking such things about a man he just met. That's quite rude.

"Yes," the man repeated, "you might very well be the next victim. It is concerning, isn't it?" the man smiled and tilted his head to the side a bit. One of his eyes was now covered by his long fringe. Vincent couldn't tell if he was being serious or not but his expression was rather intimidating. Vincent looked at the GPS on his phone and pulled over. This was the destination. This was where the stranger was supposed to get out. Vincent was about to open his mouth and say the typical 'have a nice day' but he never did. This man's destination, why was it Vincent's apartment? How had Vincent not noticed that before? 

"Have a nice day," the male stated, getting out of the car. A bead of sweat ran down the side of Vincent's face. That man, just who was he? Vincent watched as the male walked down the street, past his apartment. Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. So that wasn't the destination? What a mysterious experience. 

In no time at all another individual requested Vincent's car. He tried not to think about the incident to focus on his driving, but the task was harder than he originally thought. There was no way that male could be The Undertaker, right? Vincent wasn't  _ that _ unlucky, right?


	3. Coincidence|Mensch

Vincent was lucky the first time to escape him, but the second time the scarred man entered his car, Vincent wasn't sure what to think. Was this a coincidence? Or was Vincent just bound to meet strange people? Vincent smiled at the guy sitting in the back of his car. He wondered if the male recognized him. Vincent hoped he didn't. He'd rather not remember the time in which he embarrassed himself. Unfortunately for him, the male  _ did _ recognize him. It was because of that recognition that Vincent began to think this  _ wasn't _ a chance encounter. 

"So, we meet again," the male smiled. Vincent returned the favor and smiled back. He looked carefully at the address this time before continuing to drive. Once again, it was _his_ address _._ Why? Why him? Why _his_ apartment? Had he done something to capture the attention of this male? Should he just ignore it? Pretend that nothing was going on? Would that be safest? But, who cares about safety?

“Indeed we have," Vincent replied, "I haven't died yet so I must be doing something right," Vincent laughed albeit nervously. He was calmer this time than the last time. That's a plus. Vincent still wasn't sure why he felt so strange previously. Maybe it was because the guy currently sitting in his back seat was handsome. Or, perhaps Vincent just needed more rest. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in such a long time. Were there bags under his eyes? He couldn't tell. Vincent let out a sigh and focused on the road. The silence continued, just as it had before. Vincent could hear the male shifting in the seat behind him. Was he feeling awkward too? That's a relief. 

"Is something the matter?" Vincent asked. He was trying to be polite but the male's face flushed and he looked down at his hands. He folded and unfolded them just to refold them. His hair covered his eyes and he remained silent. The edges of Vincent's mouth tilted upward. He found himself thinking that this guy was incredibly cute. He wanted to tease him but this was only their second encounter. Vincent forced himself to maintain a straight face. 

"N-no. Nothing is wrong. Is it hot in here?" the male brought his hand up to his shirt collar to undo a button or two. Vincent snuck a couple of glances at his highly attractive sweaty body. He was half-tempted to boost the heat in the car, just to have his customer sweat a little more, but instead he turned on the AC. Vincent mentally slapped himself for thinking such terrible thoughts. He was used to wearing a suit in all types of weather but that didn't mean everyone else was. 

Vincent smiled, "is that better?" The man nodded. Vincent wondered why he was so hot, (aside from his looks). The temperature outside was fairly comfortable. Could he be sick? He did look a bit pale. But, then again, the male wasn't exactly a tan individual. His skin was fair. If he didn't have such a masculine body, he could pass for a female. At least, he could in Vincent's eyes. 

Ah, they had already reached their destination. The man huffed and opened the car door. He stumbled out and nearly fell. Vincent opened his own door and exited the vehicle. He outstretched his arm to offer his assistance. "Would you like some help? You seem unwell." You blew it Vincent. Why are you trying to take care of a guy you barely know? He might think  _ you're _ the serial killer at this rate. 

The man swatted Vincent's hand away, "I'm perfectly alright, thank you." He stumbled forward, nearly tripping once more. Vincent caught him this time. He held the man in his arms a bit longer than he should've. The guy was a tad taller than Vincent which made this position odd, but Vincent didn't care. He was happy they were so close. 

"I do not believe that a 'perfectly fine' individual stumbles over his feet  _ twice _ ," Vincent frowned. "You're burning up, Sir. Now, are you going to let me assist you to your destination?" The man's eyes were not visible because of his hair, and his mouth hung open slightly due to his panting from the heat, (heat only he was experiencing). Very seductive. No. Stop Vincent. You shouldn't be this perverted. Is he asleep? He couldn't have fallen asleep in the arms of another male, could he?

"Sir?" the male didn't say a word. He immediately stood up and ran down the street at full speed. Vincent was too stunned to try and follow him. How could a sick guy manage to do that? Was he not sick after all? Vincent shook his head and got back into the car. He still had more driving he needed to accomplish before the day was over. 

"WAIT!" a voice called out, running over to him. Vincent stopped the car and looked out the window. A boy was standing there, panting, asking to be let in. A customer? His hair held a similar shade to Vincent's. Strange. Vincent had never met a person with his hair color before. 

"May I help you?" Vincent rolled down the window, offering a polite smile.

"You're an Uber, right? Can you give me a ride? I'll pay you through the app as soon as I get in. But, please, let me in and get me out of here!" he begged. Vincent could see another individual running after him. He unlocked the car and nodded. Whatever works. He didn't mind. It wasn't his place to give people advice on parenting or anything of the sort. Money was money. 

The boy breathed a sigh of relief when they started moving. "Thanks man. You're a lifesaver." Vincent couldn't help but feel like this male was familiar in some way. They hadn't met before, and yet, somehow it felt like they had known each other a long time.

"May I ask why you were in such a rush?" Vincent questioned.

"My mom has been super overprotective of me lately. I'm going to a concert tonight with a, uh, a  _ friend _ and she wouldn't say yes so I'm sneaking out," the boy looked so embarrassed when he said 'friend.' Could he be in a relationship? Or hoping to be in one? He wasn't exactly good at 'sneaking out' if there was a person running after him already.

"Don't you think your mother is concerned for a good reason? There is a serial killer in the city at the moment," Vincent spoke. He didn't want to be too pushy so he kept his words to a minimum.

"I'm thirteen! I can handle myself! Besides, I've lived in the city my whole life. I've handled some crazy people before! I'm certain I can handle anything!" the boy crossed his arms and grinned. He was proud of himself. Vincent couldn't help but feel worried. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he saw this kid's body on the news, inside a custom coffin, just like all of the other victims killed by The Undertaker. It would be too sad. There shouldn't be anything to worry about since none of the victims were kids, but Vincent still prayed for this kid's safety.

"Ah, you can stop here," the boy said. Vincent did. "Thanks again! You really saved my life!" 

"Any time, kid," Vincent said, before driving off. 


	4. Fate|Mensch

"What're the chances you would meet a guy with the same hair color as you?" Sebastian snickered. "I thought you were the only one weird enough for that!"

"I know, right? It was completely out of nowhere! I had to blink a couple of times to make sure it was actually the same," Ciel smiled, holding Sebastian's hand as they walked away from the concert. He was glad he'd managed to sneak out! That concert was fantastic! Who would have thought a group of people with a weird name like Pandora's Butler would actually be  _good_.

"It's pretty late. Should we still try and walk home or should we get an Uber and try to find that guy again?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't tell me  _you're_  afraid of The Undertaker!" Ciel teased, "but yeah, I'm tired, let's go for an Uber. Cabs stress me out. I feel like they always have a gun in the glove compartment," Ciel shuddered at the thought. Ever since he watched Sherlock he didn't feel safe in taxis anymore. Somehow Ubers were different, but he didn't understand  _why_.

Sebastian stared at his phone, "you never know when a killer is going to strike. I just want to make sure you're safe. That's all," he said, "our Uber should be over there," Sebastian pointed to the flashing lights. It was the same car as earlier! It must be fate to run into him again! Ciel kind of hoped it was the same guy. That man was pretty chill.

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and allowed him to get in first. Ciel scooted into the vehicle and smiled. It was the same guy! "Hello again," the driver spoke. His voice was really nice, if Ciel did say so himself. "Was the concert everything you'd hoped it would be?" he asked. So he remembered who Ciel was! Yes!!! Vicory!

"It was better!" Ciel's smile widened. He didn't understand why this guy was so cool but he was. If Ciel's father was alive, he'd want him to be something like this guy. He'd asked his mom for the story on how they'd met thousands of times. She never understood why he loved it so much. It wasn't the most romantic of tales. But. He did.

The driver laughed, "glad to hear it. Is this the friend you were talking about?" Ciel blushed. This driver remembered a lot of things about him. Had he really made such an impression?

"Y-yeah," Ciel muttered.

"You called me your friend?" Sebastian looked towards Ciel with a smirk on his face. They weren't anything close to  _friends_. More like friends with benefits but even that is pushing it. Ciel was still just thirteen years old. He couldn't get that intimate with a person yet. But, that didn't mean his mind wasn't thinking about it. In his heart, he'd already married Sebastian a thousand times and done, well, let's just say a lot of ‘fun’ things.

There was a twinkle in the driver’s eyes. He must’ve gotten the picture. “I must say that your  _friend_  is quite attractive. You two make a great pair,” he smiled. Ciel blushed. He could tell that he was being teased and he didn’t know how to react to that. His mom never acted like this with him. It only made him wish that he had a dad all the more.

“How did you two meet?” the driver asked. It may have been a question asked just for conversation, but Ciel got excited. He hoped that the driver might actually be just as interested in him as Ciel was in him.

“We go to the same school,” Ciel rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “it didn’t start out the best though. Sebastian is a real prick if you aren’t close to him.”

“Right,” Sebastian rolled his eyes, “blame everything on  _me_ , like usual. I don’t remember  _you_  being the sweetest angel in the beginning either. You were so rude when I tried to talk to you! Ciel is the top of our class and he loves to rub it into everyone’s faces. Don’t let this face fool you,” Sebastian crossed his arms.

“Ciel?” the driver repeated the name as if it was a question. He looked at the road as if he was trying to remember something from the distant past. It wouldn’t come to him. Ciel stared at the stranger confused. He wanted to help but he wasn’t sure how. There was a look on his face that made it seem as if he was lost.

“What about you?” Ciel tried to change the subject, “Have you ever been in love?”

“Me?” the driver laughed. “I can’t say that I have. Although, there was this one time I met a girl in a bar. She was probably the closest thing I’ve ever had to a lover. Her name was Rachel. I still remember how she looked to this day.”

Ciel pondered the words for a moment before looking at Sebastian. The two must’ve had the same thought because Sebastian asked, “Was her name Rachel Dalles?” A look of shock briefly appeared upon the driver’s face. The gears turned inside his head and the moment he found a parking spot his body moved on its own. He parked. He turned to face Ciel and he smiled. It was the most heartwarming smile he’d ever been able to give.

“I’ve finally found you,” he said, “my  _son_.” Ciel’s eyes began to water and he felt tears run down his cheeks. He’d always wanted a father. There wasn’t a day that went by when he didn’t long for one. Now that his real father was here before him, he didn’t know what to say or what to do.

“She told me you were dead,” he whispered.

“I was,” he replied, “but I miraculously recovered,” it was the driver’s turn to cry. He turned back to the wheel and wiped away his tears. He had a job to do. This boy needed to get home.

The rest of the ride was silent for most of the time. Neither one of them knew what to say. Neither one of them knew what to do. All of the questions that Ciel was dying to ask wouldn’t come out of his mouth. He didn’t know which one to ask first. Sebastian’s hand rested on Ciel’s. He didn’t know what else to do but to silently support his  _friend_.

“Here is your destination,” the driver spoke. Ciel didn’t want to leave but he found himself moving. There was still so much that he wanted to say but it wouldn’t come out. The driver fumbled around in the front of his car to try and find something to write on. He wrote down his number and handed it to Ciel.

“Feel free to contact me,” he said, “that is, if you even want to speak to me again.” Ciel nodded and snatched the paper. He held it close to his heart as the car drove away. His dream was finally coming true. He only hoped that the two would eventually gain the father-son relationship he’d always longed for. 


	5. Surprise|Mensch

Vincent paced back and forth in his apartment. He’d finally done it. He had finally done it! He met with his long lost son after all of these years! He was adorable. He was beautiful. He had a boyfriend! Vincent was determined to meet with him again but he couldn’t unless the boy called him  _ first _ . The suspense was killing him. The anticipation was absolutely antagonizing. What was he supposed to do until the moment that Ciel called? How was he supposed to go on with his life knowing that he had met his son? And he had to  _ wait _ ?

He couldn’t go to bed. It would be impossible for him to sleep. No, he must go to bed. He had to  _ try _ . He needed to be out on the road first thing in the morning if he wanted to make any money. Vincent sighed. All of this excitement and he needed to brush it off. Maybe Ciel didn’t want to talk to him. Maybe the two would never be close. Vincent hoped with all of his heart that they would but, who knows? Ciel had already lived through most of the years important to a child. He was thirteen now. He was already rebelling against his mother. Maybe he wouldn’t even want a father. Things like these happen. Vincent couldn’t change the way he felt, even if he wanted to. He just had to hope that his son felt the same way about him that Vincent felt about his son.

When the phone vibrated inside Vincent's pocket, he froze. Should he answer it? Should he not answer? He most certainly  _ should _ answer but the thought of rejection hurt him. He held the phone up to his ear and spoke, “Hello?” 

“Is that really  _ you _ ?” a woman’s voice asked. Her voice cracked. Was she going to cry? What should he respond with if she did happen to cry?

“Rachel?” Vincent questioned even though he new the answer, “I looked all over for you but all I could find out was your name.”

“I can’t believe you’re still alive. It’s a miracle,” she said. He could hear the sounds of sniffling. She really was crying. “I’m so happy for you. You didn’t die like you thought you would. That’s great, it really is, but you can’t associate with my son.”

“ _ Our _ son,” Vincent corrected.

“No,  _ my _ son. He isn’t ours. He is mine. You weren't going to have anything to do with him. I approached you, remember? _ I _ wanted a son. You just helped me. Don’t think because you didn’t die that means something. I have a life, okay?  _ We _ have a life, Ciel and I. He is  _ my _ son. You aren’t his father.”

“That can change,” Vincent spoke.

“No, it can’t change. You were never a part of our lives and you never can be. You died. You’re dead to me. It needs to stay that way,” Rachel replied firmly.

“Why? Why must it stay this way? Do you not feel anything for me? I know it has been a long time, but we can start over again. Hello, my name is Vincent. It’s an honor to meet you,” he attempted. It wasn’t going to work but he had to  _ try _ . He always had to try. If he didn’t, he would live a life filled with regrets. His life had been saved once. He wasn’t about to let the rest of it go to waste.

“Goodbye, Vincent,” she hung up. Vincent looked at his phone in disbelief. She had really just hung up on him. He didn’t know what to do. Sleeping was now even less of an option for him. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to force it at this point.  

Vincent sighed deeply and wandered outside of his apartment. He found the nearest bench and stared up at the sky. It was dark now. However, the pollution of the city lights was making it difficult to see any stars. There were a few. Not many. He might be able to make out some major constellations, but that is all. He sighed again. Why had it turned out like this? What should be his next move? There would be no way to contact Ciel if his mother wanted to ensure that the two never met again. 

He heard footsteps in the background and his hair immediately stood on end. Why had he decided to walk outside in the middle of the night? What kind of dumbass does that? He looked around but there wasn’t a person visible. They must be hiding in the shadows. Was this the serial killer? No. It can’t be. Who would want to kill Vincent? He had already died once. 

The footsteps came closer. They were getting louder. Vincent could feel his heart beat faster but he didn’t dare move. What if running was just what the killer wanted? He didn’t want to make things more interesting for him. He might as well just die a second time. If meeting up with his son wasn’t an option, life as he knew it might as well end. 

Vincent could feel someone breathing down his neck. He was terrified. He attempted to keep all fear locked away inside and tilted his head back to smile at the stranger. The stranger leaned over and smiled at him too. Was this Vincent’s date with Death? Why did he decide to sit on this bench tonight? What kind of dumbass does that?


	6. Comfort|Mensch

“Oh? Aren’t you that Uber driver?” a voice spoke. Vincent turned around to look and the handsome man that he’d come across a couple of times stared back at him. He smiled. His long fringe was covering his eyes. Vincent wasn’t sure if this made him creepy looking or not. He didn’t mind it. He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t the serial killer after all. Thank God, if there was one.

“Hello again, it seems that we keep running into each other,” Vincent chuckled. “Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Vincent Phantomhive. May I ask yours?”

“Adrian Crevan,” he replied, “it is a pleasure to be officially introduced. What brings you out here this fine evening?” he asked. The man wandered to the other side of the bench and sat down next to Vincent. He was close to him but it wasn’t so close that Vincent was uncomfortable. It was just the right distance.

“I’ve been dumped, you could say,” Vincent began, “a long time ago I met a woman but we didn’t pursue a relationship because I was terminally ill. I miraculously recovered but she wants nothing to do with me now,” it was hard for Vincent to voice this out loud. He found himself wanting to cry. He held his head in his hands and tried to hold back the tears. The happiest day of his life was becoming the worst.

“That’s such a shame. I’m sorry to hear that,” Adrian replied. Vincent couldn’t stop himself from crying once he heard the concern that laced Adrian’s voice. How could a stranger seem to care about him so much? He didn’t understand why he felt so comfortable around him. But he did. And he cried.

Vincent sobbed. He wasn’t going to get the happily ever after that he had dreamed of. The very thing that was giving him hope was being smothered out in a single night. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know the answer. Crying was the only response his body was giving him.

Adrian pulled VIncent close and allowed him to cry on his chest. Vincent didn’t runaway or attempt to push Adrian away. He just accepted the embrace. He didn’t know what else to do and his mind was far too concentrated on the fact that he needed to cry than the fact that a complete stranger was comforting him.

Tears soaked the shirt of the man sitting next to him but neither of them were worried about that. Adrian was too busy providing soothing pats to Vincent and Vincent was too concerned with the tears flowing out of him. This went on for quite some time. Neither of them were watching the clock so neither of them could say how long it lasted. Fluids were no longer gushing out of Vincent’s eyes or nose. He wondered if he had anything left in his system.

“I’m sorry,” Vincent whispered, “I must seem like a complete fool. We barely even know each other and I’m wrapped up in your arms like an idiot. For all I know you’re a serial killer,” he laughed. Adrian stiffened but Vincent didn’t seem to feel it.

“Maybe I am,” Adrian replied, “but even a serial killer wouldn’t kill a man that was already dead inside. There isn’t any fun in it.”

“Really?” Vincent looked up at Adrian’s face. He wasn’t sure whether or not the comment scared him. He didn’t feel scared of this man that was currently hugging him. But, maybe that was just because he didn’t fear the thought of dying anymore. “Are you sure it wouldn’t be because I’m so incredibly handsome? I don’t think a serial killer would want to ruin this lovely face,” Vincent laughed. He pulled away from Adrian and smiled. He had intended the comment to be a joke. His face was anything but lovely at the moment. It was tear stained and puffy. No one would find  _that_  attractive.

“I’m sure that would be part of it as well,” Adrian brought a hand to his chin. He looked deep in thought about the reasons that someone wouldn’t want to kill Vincent.

“Haha, I was just kidding! I’m anything  _but_  attractive at the moment. You don’t have to look so serious.”

“That’s not true,” Adrian snapped out of his trance and looked directly at Vincent’s face. “You are the finest human being I’ve ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon. Your face is no less wonderful than it was before.”

Vincent couldn’t help himself from blushing, just a bit. The night lighting suited Adrian so well. It complemented his unique eye color and silver hair. He looked like he could’ve been the moon. He didn’t seem human. He seemed so much better than whatever humans had to offer. Vincent found himself loving the way this man looked. He knew that he shouldn’t be so drawn to appearances, but he couldn’t help himself.

He wondered if it was the lighting, the uniqueness of the moment, Vincent didn’t know. He found himself leaning in to kiss this stranger. Their eyes locked and time seemed to have no relevance. It was only them, the stars, and the endless noises of the city. Their faces were getting closer, too close, and then Adrian brought up a hand to Vincent’s lips. He didn’t push him away. He just held the hand in between them both.

“Ah,” Vincent snapped back to reality, “I’m sorry, I don’t really know what came over me,” Vincent allowed the man some distance and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. What had just happened? One minute he was crying and the next he tried to kiss this stranger? Well, they had introduced themselves so they weren’t strangers anymore, technically.

“I suppose it is bold of me to assume that everyone is into everything like I am,” Vincent smiled.

“Please don’t get the wrong idea,” a sort of gleam emitted from Adrian’s eyes as he spoke, “I’m incredibly interested. However, if you were to kiss me tonight, when I know that you’re so vulnerable, I’m not certain that I can trust myself. I would certainly take advantage of the moment.”

“Oh my, was that supposed to be sexual? That sounded very sexual,” Vincent snickered.

“What? Oh. Oh!” Adrian avoided eye contact and looked at the ground. He was blushing and a tad flustered.

“Are you embarrassed? Adrian, you were the one that said it!” Vincent’s snicker turned into a laugh.

“No, I just meant,” Adrian hid his face behind his fringe and his hands, “I didn’t mean it like  _that_! I just thought that it wouldn’t be right. I don’t want to be a rebound partner! That’s all it was.”

Vincent stopped laughing. He couldn’t laugh anymore. There was a small pain in his stomach. It hurt. He wondered what had caused it. He began to cough. It was a bad cough. It seemed to never end. He coughed and he hacked and he wondered if a lung would pop out of his mouth. For the second time in his life he was truly afraid. Was he going to face Death again? Would he die? This time? But he had just reunited with his son.

“Are you okay? Vincent?” Adrian threw his hands about. He was unsure of what to do with them. Should he pat Vincent’s back? Or just leave him alone? Go in for another hug? He was too flustered to know the right move.

“I,” Vincent’s voice was but a whisper, “I don’t want to die,” he admitted. This was the first and last time he would ever say something like that. He and Death had been such good friends in the past but now, now that he was so close to being truly happy, he wasn’t sure of what to do. He didn’t want to die like this.

“Thank you for being my company tonight,” Vincent stood up. He ignored his previous comment and attempted to part ways happily. “I hope that I can see you again sometime,” he smiled. He leaned down and gave Adrian a kiss on the cheek. “I can assure you I had no intentions of a rebound relationship. I’m always serious in matters of romance,” he winked and walked away. Adrian was left sitting on the bench wondering what had just happened. Was Vincent going to be okay? He better be. Otherwise it would’ve all been for nothing. 


	7. News|Mensch

Vincent was sitting in his car. He was about to go driving again but the moment he turned on the radio he was too stunned to do anything. He couldn’t move and he could barely even think. “ _There has been another death, surprise there, a woman named Rachel Dalles was found beheaded inside a coffin outside a local strip club. Her head was placed in between her legs with a sign. This is the first time a sign has every appeared with a body. It read ‘Forgive the Unlawful Criminals’ Knowledge. Yesterday One Undertaker Regrets Some Events Lost Forever.’ Investigators still don’t understand what the meaning of the sign is. Stay tuned after the break for more details about this mysterious new lead._ ”

A burst of laughter escaped Vincent. He laughed and he laughed and he laughed until he cried. What kind of criminal? What kind of person? Was the world against him or was this simply fate? Rachel was dead. The mother of Ciel was dead. Vincent felt no remorse over these types of things. He should be crying but he wasn't. He should be sad but he didn’t feel the tiniest bit of sorrow. He could only laugh. Was he a maniac himself? Maybe that was the problem. Tears escaped his eyes but only because he was laughing so hard.

“F. U. C. K. Y. O. U. R. S. E. L. F.” Vincent repeated the letters over and over again. He repeated the message but no matter what, it was still the same. The Undertaker had just told the world something so incredibly simple and they were all trying to find the ‘deeper’ meaning behind it. But it was a grade schooler’s insult. He couldn’t stop laughing. Why was something so trivial so amusing?

“I’m such a bastard,” Vincent was finally calming down, “I should be crying but I’m laughing instead. Why am I such a bastard? Who would’ve thought that Rachel would be the next victim. That’s some karma right ther-” Vincent paused. Once he thought about it, everything seemed to make more sense. He pushed the thought into the depths of his mind. He didn’t want to accuse Adrian of anything. It must just be a strange coincidence. Vincent just decided to trust the fact that serial killers were random. He didn’t want to think about the hours between when he met Adrian, complained, and heard about the dead body on the news. He didn’t want to think about the fact that a simple complaint might’ve been initiative for a serial killer’s next target. No, perish the thought.

When Vincent’s phone vibrated in the seat next to him, he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Hello?” he asked the party on the other side.

“Dad?” a scared boy’s voice answered. Vincent inhaled and exhaled before responding.

“I take it that you’ve heard the news?” he tried his best to sound concerned. The truth of the matter was that Vincent didn’t give two shits about if Rachel was alive or dead anymore. He’d gotten over it last night. If she was dead, that only solidified his feelings. She wanted nothing to do with him. Vincent was the type of person to brush the dirt off of his feet and move on. He wasn’t about to mourn the death of someone that clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

“It’s so terrible,” the boy sobbed, “I didn’t want her to die. Sure, we had some terrible arguments but I never really wanted her  _dead_. What am I supposed to do now? I can’t live in this place anymore with her gone. It’s just  _wrong_.”

“I know it might be bold of me to say this,” Vincent paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, “but you could move in with me. It’s probably nothing like what you’re used to but we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Do you mean it?” Ciel’s voice lit up a bit. Was Vincent actually going to have his son back? Why was everything moving so smoothly? Was the death of Rachel really all he needed to get that push in the right direction?

“Of course I mean it. I have a spare room if you’re willing to have my humble abode,” Vincent could feel the corners of his lips turning upward. He was such an asshole and he knew it. He was walking through doors as they opened simply because it was possible for him. He felt no sympathy over the fact that Ciel had lost his mother. He was just using it to his advantage. One might say that when he regained his life thirteen years ago, he lost something quite valuable to a human. He lost the ability to truly  _feel_  emotions. Everything he felt was superficial most of the time. Last night had been the most he had felt all these years. It was terrifying to think about it.

“Would it be too soon to ask you to pick me up now?” Ciel questioned.

Vincent laughed, “No, text me the address and I’ll be on my way.”

“See you soon,” Ciel hung up and Vincent threw his phone back onto the passenger’s seat. He waited for the text message and began to drive as soon as it arrived.

“Why am I such a bastard?” he asked himself over and over again. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he probably wasn’t human anymore. He had either lost his humanity or he had become something that wasn’t even human to begin with.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if I had surpassed humanity? If I became that übermensch that Nietzsche talked about?” Vincent shook his head in disbelief. “No, that can’t be right. Humanity wouldn’t want to evolve into whatever I’ve become.”

It didn’t take long for Vincent to find the place that Ciel had texted him. It was an extravagant building. A twinge of guilt momentarily arose in the pit of Vincent’s stomach. He didn’t live in a place nearly as stylish as this. Ciel came running to his car as soon as he saw it. He jumped in the back and was clearly distraught.

“Are you sure you’re okay with living with me?” Vincent asked. “I don’t have the funds for a lifestyle like this one.”

“I don’t really need much to be happy,” Ciel confessed. “My mother never really understood that. She thought money was everything. She wasn’t always like that though. I don’t know why she changed,” a look of sadness crossed Ciel’s face. Vincent didn’t know if he was sad because his mother was gone or if he was sad that the mother he once loved would never have the chance to return.

“Would you be okay with living with me, even if I turned out to be The Undertaker?” Vincent looked at his son’s eyes through the rearview mirror. Vincent’s eyes shone with a glimmer that didn’t seem quite human. A shiver went down Ciel’s spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He wasn’t sure why such a question gave him such a reaction. Could it be true? Was his father the one that killed Rachel? No, he didn’t seem like the type. But, does the quiet kid in the back of the classroom ever  _seem_  like the type to commit murder? It’s always the ones that look harmless that never turn out to be that way.

“You wouldn’t kill me or Sebastian would you?” Ciel asked. He surprised himself. Why was  _that_  the only thing he was worried about? Why not worry about the amount dead or the method in which they were killed? No, he was only worried about his own life and the life of his boyfriend. Typical.

“Of course not,” Vincent laughed. “That was certainly a very interesting way to respond. You’ve got your priorities straight. Oh, but that isn’t entirely true, is it?”

“Did you just make a gay joke?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you, uh, okay with the fact that I have a boyfriend?” Ciel looked at his hands and fidgeted.

“Are you okay with the fact that I have one?” Vincent replied. Ciel blinked in confusion.

“You’re bi?”

“You could say that, I suppose,” Vincent stopped the car and helped Ciel out. He gestured to his humble apartment building. “We’re here. I told you it wasn’t much. I hope you aren’t disappointed. Did you bring anything? I don’t think I saw any bags.”

“No,” Ciel shook his head, “there was nothing in that house that had any value to me. We didn’t have anything sentimental in the slightest.”

Vincent grabbed Ciel’s hand and led him through the building till they arrived at his apartment. He opened the door and showed him around. There was a small kitchen, bathroom, living room, and three small rooms. He stopped outside the first room and turned to Ciel, “This is where I hide the bodies. I wouldn’t go in there if I was you.” Ciel looked at the door. He was a bit terrified of it now. Was his father really a serial killer? He didn’t want to find out.

“This will be your room,” Vincent passed by another closed door and the room at the end of the small hallway was Ciel’s. There wasn’t much in there at all. It just had a small bed, dresser, and a tiny closet.

“It’s perfect,” Ciel smiled. He couldn’t wait to catch up with his dad and live here. He was taking the death of his mother a little  _too_  easily. Vincent wondered if he was trying to be tough or if the two really didn’t have much of a relationship. He was determined to fix that by having a strong relationship with Ciel from now on. Vincent desperately needed to make up for lost time. 


	8. Suspicion|Mensch

The more Vincent thought about it, the more it made sense. Adrian could very well be The Undertaker. Just looking at the list of all the people that were killed over the past three years solidified this assumption. Each person that died was someone that Vincent knew. It was someone that had done something to him in some way or another. It took VIncent a while to remember them all, but he did eventually. It ranged from bosses that fired him to third grade bullies. Everyone on the list of victims had crossed paths with Vincent. It was strange.

“Do I have a stalker?” he muttered to himself. “Or just a really overprotective shadow?”

“What are you looking at?” Ciel rested his head on Vincent’s shoulder to look at the paper he was holding.

“It’s a list of all The Undertaker’s victims,” Vincent replied. “Say, if you knew who the serial killer was, would you turn he or she over to the police?”

“Didn’t you say that  _you_  were the serial killer? I definitely wouldn’t turn you over to the police unless you’d killed Sebastian. But, we have already established that you won’t do that so I have no issues with murder,” Ciel shrugged. “Everyone dies, what does it matter if you speed it up a bit? Some assholes deserve it.”

“You think so much like me that it’s almost creepy,” Vincent sighed and put the list back down on the table. “I’m not sure what I should do. Maybe I should just talk it out with the said suspect.”

“Are you admitting that you  _aren’t_  the serial killer?” Ciel laughed. He didn’t really care either way. He’d already decided to accept the matter regardless of if it was true or not.

“No promises,” Vincent smiled. “I  _can_  tell you that I have to go ask out my future boyfriend though,” he winked.

“I thought you said you had a boyfriend,” Ciel frowned in confusion.

“I did, but he doesn't know that we are dating yet.”

“Are you sure that you aren’t the real stalker here?” Ciel sighed. “Don’t stay out too late. I hate sleeping alone in the dark.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage just fine,” Vincent grabbed his keys and put on his shoes. “Well, I’m off. By the way, do feel free to let Sebastian in via the front door. He doesn’t have to climb in through your window like Spider-Man every time,” Vincent winked and closed the door. Ciel was left blushing in the kitchen. He could’ve sworn that Sebastian was sneaking in as quiet as could be. Did his dad have superhuman hearing or something?

It didn’t take long for Vincent to find Adrian. The guy seemed to appear at every opportunity. Vincent didn’t know if he lived in the neighborhood or if coincidences just seemed to be in their favor. In any case, he wasn’t about to let this chance slip by him. Vincent waved to the man from across the street and, as normal humans do, the two met up and began to talk.

“Long time no see,” Vincent chuckled.

“Yeah, long time no see,” Adrian smiled. The two walked side by side as Vincent continued to follow Adrian to wherever it was that he was going. Maybe he was going off to kill his next victim. Vincent didn’t know. Maybe he wasn’t even a killer. Vincent didn’t know that either. But, as far as he was concerned, anything was possible until proven impossible.

“Are you going anywhere special?” Vincent questioned.

“Not particularly.”

“Good,” Vincent grabbed Adrian’s hand and began to lead the way, “then let’s go on a date. I know a place that has great tacos. Do you like tacos? You better, otherwise this would be pointless.”

“What? Wait! I’m not even hungry right now,” although Adrian had spoken out against this, he wasn’t doing anything to stop it from happening. He allowed Vincent to drag him to the taco place without so much as resisting.

“Aw, don’t be so embarassed,” Vincent winked, “I owe you one.”

“You really don’t owe me anything,” Adrian confessed, “I was only doing what anyone would have done. I was just keeping a sad man company in the middle of the night.”

“Not just  _anyone_  would’ve done that,” Vincent smiled, “trust me.” The two walked into the place Vincent had talked about and, despite the fact that Adrian said he wasn’t hungry, Vincent ordered for him.

“Well, do you like them?” Adrian had only taken a single bite when Vincent asked him.

“They certainly are very good tacos,” Adrian confessed. “But, I’m sure you didn’t bring me here just to treat me. What is this about?”

“You’re very perceptive,” Vincent rested his head on his hand. “I will admit that it isn’t  _all_  about the tacos. I was simply  _dying_  to ask you out. Was I that easy to read?”

Adrian shook his head, “No, that isn’t it either, is it? You shouldn’t lie to me, Vincent. That isn’t a very good habit. What is this  _really_  about? Do you have something you want to say?” through Adrian’s fringe a single eye was visible. It was glimmering from what Vincent could tell, but he wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or the light playing tricks on him. Maybe it was a true act of nature. Vincent couldn’t decide.

“Haha, you’ve caught me,” Vincent folded his hands on the table and leaned forward to close the distance between them, even if only slightly. “It was  _you_ , wasn’t it? You did that to Rachel,” he kept his voice low enough that people around them couldn’t hear but loud enough that it wasn’t quite a whisper. There was a brief moment of panic visible in that one eye of Adrian’s but Vincent wondered if he imagined it.

“I haven’t the slightest idea of what you mean,” he replied. His voice was calm and steady, as if nothing had changed, as if Vincent hadn’t just accused him of murder. This only solidified Vincent’s opinion on the matter.

“I’m not mad,” Vincent smiled, “if that is what you are worried about. No, on the contrary, I’m quite satisfied. It was because of you that I was finally able to take my son back,” he said. He’d known for quite some time that there was something wrong with the way he thought about things. Vincent didn’t know when this started, only that it was the truth, and he wouldn’t ever be able to go back. It’s likely that his near death experience had been the thing to change him. He’d thought about it many times, but he couldn't say anything for certain. Nothing is certain in this world. Not even a terminal illness is fatal all the time. Vincent is living proof.

“I can assure you, Vincent, that I am most certainly  _not_  a serial killer,” Adrian insisted. Vincent knew this was a lie. He could tell that the line had been rehearsed numerous times in many different fashions. He imagined Adrian standing before a mirror repeating it over and over again to ensure that it seemed realistic. But, the truth of the matter was, that if you weren’t the killer, you’d insist passionately that you weren’t. You wouldn’t be this calm. That’s not how humans work. Vincent was familiar with this fact.

“No?” Vincent leaned in closer to Adrian until his lips were beside his ear. He would whisper a deadly truth, “but _I_  am.”

Adrian’s head began to feel fuzzy and his vision began to fail him. He didn’t know when Vincent had snuck something into his taco but he knew that was the only reasonable explanation for this. He’d been drugged. What was going to happen to him now? Adrian lost all consciousness and his head fell onto Vincent’s shoulder. Vincent placed it on the table and leaned back in his chair. Satisfaction guaranteed.

“Is he okay?” the worker casually asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about him,” Vincent assured the stranger. “He has had a terrible day at work. You know? And he is finally taking the chance to relax.”

“Ah, that’s rough man. Do you need help getting him to a taxi or something?”

“You’re an  _angel_ ,” Vincent smiled. It was his typical hollow smile that if any sane person saw it they’d get a chill down their spine. However, since most sane people are used to smiling like that all the time, it doesn’t bother anyone anymore. “If you could get me a to-go box that would be great too. Thank you so much.”

“Sure thing,” the worker replied. 


	9. Truth|Mensch

Adrian opened his eyes. He was in a dark room. Was this Vincent’s home? He never thought that it would be so dark. He also never thought that he would be kidnapped in order to get here. Adrian just thought maybe one day Vincent would invite him in for a nice cup of coffee or something. He didn’t expect to get drugged at a taco place. What was going on? His head throbbed. He couldn’t remember much of anything. Would he be stuck here forever? 

There was a small lamp in the corner of the room that was on an equally small table. Vincent was sitting in a chair next to it. He had a book in his hands. Was he reading it? Or just staring at it? Adrian wasn’t entirely sure. But the room didn’t have another source of light. His eyes adjusted quickly now that he was awake. Should he be concerned? Probably? Was he? No. He was too busy thinking about Vincent looking at him while he was unconscious. Lucky for him though, Vincent was reading instead.

Adrian’s hands had shackles on them. They were connected to a chain that was embedded in the wall. It looked like he wasn’t leaving any time soon. “Don’t get me wrong,” Vincent spoke. He didn’t look at Adrian when he said the words. He just said them as if he didn’t even  _ need _ to see that Adrian was currently awake. “I trust you and everything but it’s an old habit of mine to use those chains. I figured it was the safest way to make sure I had your  _ attention _ . But, before we begin, I would like to inform you that this room is special. These walls are soundproof. So, if you try to call for my son, he won’t be able to hear you. It would just be a waste of time. I’m not going to harm you. I just want to  _ talk _ .”

Vincent closed the book and placed it on the table. He stood up and flipped a switch. A bright light flooded the room and blinded Adrian. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust. The walls of the room were covered in various blood stains. But, on one wall, were various pictures of the victims The Undertaker had killed over the past three years. They each had a little note card underneath them. The whole setup was very organized. 

“The more I think about it, the more I know it’s true,” Vincent began, “each of The Undertaker’s victims is related to me in some way. Now, I asked myself who in their right mind would try to kill people related to me. There are two conclusions that I’ve reached. The first, if true, will not have a happy ending for you. The second, if true, would be very romantic in my eyes and might change the fabric of our relationship entirely. Please be honest with me from now on, Adrian, because I don’t like liars and I certainly think you’re in no place to hide the truth.”

Vincent walked towards Adrian and sat down in front of him. He held up a finger and began to explain the first theory, “Number One. You wanted to have a person connected to all of these murders so that they could be the scapegoat. You chose me, for some reason, to take the fall for you should the police notice the connection. I don’t particularly like this theory considering it puts my son at risk. He has already lost one parent, as you know, and I’m very well needed.”

“I would never!” Adrian was about to defend himself but Vincent shushed him. He was talking, after all. Vincent wasn’t the type to enjoy being interrupted. Especially not while in his own house. 

“I’m  _ talking _ ,” he held up a second finger. “Number Two. You are infatuated with me, for some reason that I haven’t quite reached yet, and are willing to kill anyone and  _ everyone _ that does me harm. Why you would do such a thing is beyond me but it hasn’t caused me an issue yet so I really don’t give a damn. Now, which is it?” 

Adrian opened his mouth only to close it shortly after. He didn’t have a response to give. Vincent laughed. It was the only thing he could do at this point. “Please tell me that you aren’t still going to pretend you aren’t The Undertaker. If I tell you that I won’t turn you in, will you explain to me your motives? I don’t hate you, Adrian, not yet anyway.”

“You’re right, there isn’t any use lying about it anymore. I’m completely infatuated with you,” Adrian admitted. “You saved my life and I’ve been obsessed with you ever since.”  

“Saved your life? I don’t remember doing such a noble deed,” Vincent snickered. He wasn’t the type to play hero. Especially after everything he had done in the past. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to remember. It wasn’t memorable for anyone but me,” Adrian confessed. The incident was a simple one. He had given up on a lot of things and was standing in a dangerous spot. Vincent had caught him by the arm after thinking he had tripped, thus saving his life and giving him a reason to live. Don’t stalk at home, kids. It’s not safe. Especially if the person you’ve stalked for the past few years kidnaps you and locks you up in a soundproof room. Every meeting had been planned by Adrian. It had been perfectly timed. He didn’t realize that the person he was messing with was a psycho. Maybe he shouldn’t be too proud of his information sources...

Vincent smiled and knelt down in front of Adrian. “I didn’t save your life,” Vincent said. “I simply prevented a beautiful man from certain doom. It was for my own selfish reasons.”

  
Vincent’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the message from his son, “Oh?” he showed the phone to Adrian, “it looks like things are about to get a bit  _ interesting _ .”


	10. Shock|Mensch

Adrian looked at the phone terrified. It was a picture of Ciel holding something he should never have found. Obviously there were questions. Vincent would have to answer those questions. Unless he decided to lie to his only son. However, Vincent had just stated that he hated lying.

"You're a killer, obviously," Vincent began, "what do you think I should do?"

Was this a test? Adrian was confused. Vincent couldn't honestly be asking him how to handle this situation. This  _had_  to be a test. "Don't look so concerned," Vincent patted Adrian's head before standing up. "It wasn't a test," Vincent turned to leave. His hand hovered over the door handle. "Be careful," he warned, "the snakes like to bite," Vincent turned off the light and exited the room. He breathed in and out before entering the room where his son was currently investigating things he shouldn't be.

"I thought you were kidding about the serial killer stuff," Ciel held up a skull. It was the same one he had taken a selfie with to send to his dad just moments before. "Why didn't you tell me you had all these Halloween props?" he said while gesturing to the boxes filled with bones.

Vincent crossed his arms and sighed. "Care to explain to me why you are looking through my office?" He conveniently ignored the problem at hand. That was his signature move.

"I got bored when Sebastian left," Ciel answered. "I get lonely by myself."

"Lucky for you," Vincent gestured to the boxes of skeletons, "you'll never be lonely with all of these."

"Where did you find these? They look pretty real," Ciel examined the skull in his hands closely. Vincent just smiled. It wasn't lying if he never answered the question.

"I stole them," Vincent took the skull from Ciel's hand. He examined it for a while before speaking once more, "This one's name is Claude. I never really liked Claude," Ciel stared at his father. He talked as if Claude was a real person. Was his father a murderer? Or did he just really like telling morbid jokes? Ciel might never be able to figure it out. It didn't bother him either way. The mystery of it was more fun that finding out the truth.

"Claude sounds like a terrible skeleton," Ciel frowned. "I don't hate him though," he took the skull back. Vincent began to tell Ciel the names of the other skeletons. The more he talked, the more Ciel thought his father had a very active imagination. Why else would he create all of these characters for skeletons? It was intriguing. He knew very little about his father. He was glad that they were finally bonding over something.

"Oh," Vincent dropped one of the bones back into its box, "I forgot," he stood up and brushed the dust off of his pants, "I have to go back to what I was doing. Don't stay up too late," he smiled before returning to his original plan for the night. Adrian was still locked in that room.

Adrian cringed when he felt something brush up against his leg. He wanted to scream but he didn't want Vincent to assume he was screaming for help so he refrained. Was it a snake? Adrian could feel it wrap around and crawl up his leg. He hated snakes with a burning passion. They creeped him out.

He heard the a hissing noise by his ear. It wasn't the same snake. There were two of them now. What the hell? How many were there? Were they poisonous? Adrian remembered the warning that Vincent gave. Was this how he died? No, Vincent wouldn't kill him like this, right?

Adrian could hear the lock on the door turn. Was Vincent back? His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't tell if he was afraid or happy. Adrian was never good with his emotions. Any normal human wouldn't be happy by the thought of their kidnapper returning. Adrian closed his eyes and anticipated the lights to turn on.

"They like you," Vincent's voice spoke. The minute Adrian opened his eyes the lights turned on. This bitch. He did that on purpose. But it was for silly things like this that Adrian liked Vincent so much. He didn't understand himself why that was the case. It just was.

"Bronte, Wilde, you can stop threatening the poor man. That's my job," the two snakes slithered off of Adrian and over to Vincent. They both climbed up his body and wrapped around his arms. Both snakes kissed one of Vincent's cheeks. Or at least, that's how it appeared to Adrian. They must like him. Or at least, that is what Adrian assumed to be the case.

"You're infatuated with me," Vincent said. "Why is that? Do you have any other reasons other than I happened to save your life?"

Adrian didn't know how to explain how he felt. He just felt it. Vincent sat down in the chair next to the table. He picked up the book and showed it to Adrian. "This book changed my life," he began, "it was written by someone that I used to know," Vincent sighed, "I didn't expect it to affect me in the way that it did. I had picked it up and read it by accident. However, I find some truth in what it says. Adrian, do you know the theory of the 'Übermensch'?"

Vincent put the book back in its spot and stared at Adrian. He was awaiting a response. "Friedrich Nietzsche," Adrian replied.

"I hadn't heard of it until I read that book," Vincent confessed, "but then it dawned on me...after I had managed to recover...that perhaps I had turned into one," Vincent stared at Adrian for a while. His gaze went right through him. Something had changed.

"I was wrong, of course," Vincent returned to normal, "but the idea was fun while it lasted. There is no human that is superior to another human. I was determined to prove that by  _killing_  the ones in the wrong," Vincent laughed. "Silly, isn't it? But there are less noble reasons to kill. Reasons like being obsessed with someone," Adrian blushed at that statement. He felt stupid.

"So, now that we know a little more about each other, what shall we do?" Vincent questioned. "Shall I kill you?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Adrian answered honestly. He wouldn't care. Vincent was his idol.

"That's boring," Vincent leaned up against the table and rested his chin on his hand. "Will you go out with me?" Vincent asked the question like this was a normal situation. Everyone asks the person chained to their wall if they want to go out. That's how you get a boyfriend, obviously.

"What kind of question is that?" Adrian frowned. Wasn't the answer obvious?

Bronte and Wilde slithered to the chains and unlocked them. They were very intelligent for snakes. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then," Vincent snickered. “I look forward to the start of our new relationship,” Vincent stood up and offered his hand out to help Adrian up.

“You can sleep in my bed tonight,” he winked.


	11. Boy|Mensch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't my best but it's going to get interesting from here on out.

Adrian woke up to the sight of Vincent’s face. So much had happened in such a short time. All of those years watching Vincent and he had no idea what the guy was thinking. It was unnerving. One thing he did know though, his sleeping face was very attractive. To be honest, everything about Vincent was very attractive. That was only one of the many reasons Adrian liked him so much. Well, loved rather. Adrian was head over heels for the man. He would admit it at any time. 

Adrian was trapped by Vincent’s arms. He was holding onto him so tightly. Adrian could barely move a single muscle. Vincent opened his eyes. Any doubt in Adrian’s mind about this man being a serial killer was gone in this exact moment. The expression on his face was raw malice. It soon changed to a soft smile. The switch was so quick that Adrian could only be shocked.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Vincent yawned. “I don’t wake up in a good mood most days.”  _That_ wasn’t a simple bad mood.  _That_  was something entirely different.  _That_  was equivalent to Adrian’s rage with Rachel.

Wilde slithered around Adrian’s neck. It was tight enough to be uncomfortable but loose enough so that he could still breathe. Bronte did the same for Vincent. “It looks like he likes you,” Vincent snickered. Vincent maneuvered himself around Adrian and stood up. He wasn’t wearing any clothes. Why had Adrian never noticed that simple fact? Vincent grabbed his phone and answered it. How did he know someone was calling? Adrian hadn’t heard a sound.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace,” Vincent’s malice returned. His whole aura changed. Adrain curled up in the blankets. He made a mental note never to get on Vincent’s bad side.

“You better be lying,” Vincent’s knuckles turned white from gripping his phone too hard. He clenched his teeth and glared at the innocent wall. Adrian wanted to say something but words weren’t coming to him. Vincent hung up and threw his phone. It cracked and fell to the floor with a light thud.

“I’m going to kill him,” Vincent’s voice was too calm for a face that looked so angry. Adrian wouldn’t be surprised if he was plotting the man’s death in this very moment. He had no idea who Vincent was talking to but he was dying to find out. Adrian wanted to know everything about Vincent. He was determined. He  _would_  find out. In some manner or another.

 “Vince!” the door to his room burst open and a blonde, booty-shorts wearing, purple clothed boy ran through it and jumped on Vincent. He clung to the half naked (recently woken up) adult and started sobbing.

“I’m too gay to be without you!” he said. “Why haven’t you kept in touch?” the boy looked over to Adrian and smirked. “Although, if I had something that handsome to distract me, I wouldn’t want to talk to anyone either.”

“Dad, can you explain to me why this guy was pounding on our door at this ungodly hour? It’s not even noon yet. I want to sleep,” Ciel glared at the newcomer. “Can you stop clinging to my dad like he is your lord and savior? It’s gross,” Ciel crossed his arms.

“I’ll have you know that Vince  _is_  my lord and savior and that my name is Alois Trancy,” the blonde stopped clinging to Vincent and placed his hands on his hips. He was clearly disappointed in the lack of gayness Ciel was giving off. “If you were a bit sexier, I might switch to crushing on you. But,” Alois shook his head, “you just don’t have the same vibes as this nice man right here,” Alois ran his hand along Vincent’s naked torso. Vincent didn’t seem to care but Adrian was about to blow a gasket.

“What are you here for?” Vincent asked. Alois fidgeted.

“There is an issue,” Alois folded and unfolded his hands. “I’m kind of being stalked.“

Vincent placed his hands on Alois’s shoulders and directed him out of the room and into the next. He closed and locked the door then gestured for Alois to sit down. This was the same room where the skeletons were kept but everything was back to its original location. There was nothing more to fear. Alois sat down and stared at his hands. He looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“They’ve been after me for a while now, Vince,” he began. “I’ve tried to stay strong and fend for myself but I just don’t feel safe anymore. They’re going to start selling me again. I can sense it.”

“Who? I need names,” Vincent sat down at his desk and got a pen and paper. He was still shirtless but he acted as if he wasn’t. That’s a proper man right there.

“Aleistor Chamber,” Alois began, “Charles Phipps and Charles Grey,” Alois’s voice cracked. “It’s the same as before, except one of them is missing. Claude hasn’t shown up since you went to talk to him. I’m scared he might come back at any minute. I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t go home,” Vincent put the pen down. “You’ll have to stay here. There will be rules, of course, but you won’t be safe anywhere else.”

“Your son,” Alois smiled albeit sadly, “I’m glad you finally found him, Vince.”

Vincent stood up and ruffled Alois’s hair. “I have  _two_ ,” he smiled. Alois blushed. Vincent opened the door. Adrian and Ciel both fell forward. They were trying to listen in on the conversation. Vincent knew they were there. Both of them were terrible at hiding their presence. He shook his head. They’ll never learn.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Vincent asked. Ciel and Adrian both awkwardly laughed.

“Nothing,” they said in unison.

“Ciel,” Vincent began the introductions, “this is my boyfriend, Adrian,” he gestured to Adrian before pointing to Alois. “This is Alois and he will be living with us,” Vincent explained.

“Am I not allowed to live here?” Adrian frowned. Ciel looked to Alois. Alois looked to Ciel. The two slung their arms around each other’s neck and began to whisper to themselves about the obviously gay men.

“It’s been decided,” Alois and Ciel announced. They turned back to Vincent and Adrian and linked arms. “Adrian stays.” Vincent opened his mouth but the two boys refused to hear any sort of protest.

“He stays,” Alois said.

“No ifs, ands, or buts about it,” Ciel nodded. The two then walked side by side into the kitchen. Their stomachs growled. It was time to eat some sort of something.

“It’s been decided, apparently,” Vincent waited until the two boys weren’t in earshot. As soon as Adrian stood up, Vincent pinned him to the wall. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this, but your hobby has to stop if my sons are going to be kept safe,” he warned. Adrian nodded. He wasn’t going to get on Vincent’s bad side. He refused. He would do whatever the man said. Even if it meant he had to deal with his uncontrollable jealousy.

“Great,” Vincent smiled and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen. The two boys were eagerly waiting for him to start cooking. He didn’t have much food in the apartment right now. So, he might have to wing it.

“Well,” Vincent looked through the cabinets, “I might be able to make pancakes.”

“Pancakes are good,” Ciel said.

“Pancakes are great,” Alois agreed.

“Pancakes are fantastic,” Adrian nodded in approval.

“Pancakes it is,” Vincent laughed and began to mix ingredients. Adrian, Ciel, and Alois just watched him carefully. This was their new home for the time being. More people. More family. More trouble. Vincent couldn’t believe that just a few days ago he was living alone. It’s amazing how the times change. He only hoped they stayed this peaceful. But, knowing him, he knew it wouldn’t last long. 


	12. Suspect|Mensch

“You’re on my list,” Vincent spoke from the safety of the shadows. Aleistor Chamber. The first man on his list. He had stopped killing for at least a few years now. It was funny that Vincent was forced back into it. Aleistor broke into a cold sweat. He was tied to a chair. When Vincent had told him that he would kill him, Aleistor hadn’t thought he was serious. He didn’t realize how wrong he was.

“It was you,” he stuttered, “you killed Claude,” realization hit him like a brick wall to the face.

“Killed?” Vincent laughed. “I didn’t kill him. I  _destroyed_  him,” Vincent’s eyes lit up with an inhumane glow. Aleistor thought he was something other than human. He had evolved beyond human understanding. Was he abducted by aliens? Possessed by the devil? Aleistor would never know the truth.

“Tell me again what you said you would do,” Vincent spoke, “I’m not sure I heard you correctly on the phone,” he sharpened his knives as he said the words. His voice sent chills down Aleistor’s spine. He wanted to die. But, the sweet release of death wouldn’t save him now. He wasn’t safe anymore. He was past the point of no return.

“I,” Aleistor’s voice cracked, “I said that I would find you and teach you a lesson,” he confessed his sins to the demon that wouldn’t forgive him.

“You said more than that,” Vincent smiled. He stepped into the light to reveal his terrible expression. Aleistor shivered. There was no hope for him. He knew that.

Vincent placed the knives on the small table in the corner of the room. He picked up tongs instead. “Consider yourself lucky. I’ve changed my mind,” Vincent smirked. “I’m not going to kill you, no, I think I’ll just punish you instead. You’ll live out your days with reminders of the sins you’ve committed.” Vincent took a step towards the man. He pressed the tongs to Aleistor’s lips. “Open wide, you wouldn’t want to lose any of your teeth too, would you?” the smile remained. Aleistor did as he was told.

The soundproof walls suppressed the screams. Vincent was strong. He was  _too_ strong. With one swift yank he defied the strength of a normal human and pulled Aleistor’s tongue straight out. This shouldn’t be possible. The tongue went deep into the throat. The tongs weren’t ordinary. They had blades. That certainly helped the process. Blood poured out of Aleistor’s mouth. He would bleed to death, most likely, Vincent didn’t care either way. He wasn’t particularly good at first aid since most of what he did involved death, but he would give it a good solid try.

“Oh no,” Vincent frowned, “he fainted. That’s no fun,” Vincent sighed. He gave the tongue to the snakes and attempted to patch up Aleistor’s mouth. If he worked fast enough, maybe the man wouldn’t die.

There was a knock at the door. Vincent ignored it. The individual knocked again. Vincent refused to lose focus. He had things to do and places to be. He couldn’t make the mistake of allowing Aleistor the pleasure of dying by answering the door. The knocking persisted. Vincent was angry, to say the least, but he finally answered the door.

“This better be good,” he tried his best to suppress his anger as he opened the door. Adrian stood there. His eyes betrayed the panic he was experiencing.

“What is it?” Vincent asked.

“Police,” Adrian’s voice was barely audible. Vincent removed his gloves. That was the only piece of him that had any blood. Vincent was a professional. He hated getting his hands dirty. The same was true for his clothes.

“Try your best to keep him from dying,” Vincent whispered into Adrian’s ear before throwing him into the room with Aleistor. “If anything happens, I’ll be very displeased,” Vincent closed the door and went to the apartment’s main entrance. Two police officers stood. Vincent couldn’t be more thrilled. He’d seen these two before. He knew who they were. He also knew that they were anything  _but_  good at their job. They were on his list.

“What can I help you with today?” Vincent asked.

“My name is Charles Grey. This is Charles Phipps,” the shorter one spoke. He eyed Vincent up and down before continuing. “We’ve heard some strange rumors about you and would like to investigate your apartment.”

Vincent tried his best to remain smiling. He didn’t want to reveal his malice so soon. “Don’t you need a warrant for that?”

“Do you really want to make us go through that hassle? Listen man, we just want to ask a few questions and look around. Do you have something to hide?” Grey asked. Vincent looked him in the eyes for a minute or two. He wanted to get a good read on the man. It had been a long time since he’d seen him. Grey wouldn’t recognize Vincent. He was certain of that.

“Tell me what you’re looking for and I might be able to save you the trouble of looking,” Vincent said.

“We’re looking for a kid. His name is Alois Trancy. Phipps, show him the picture,” Grey spoke. Phipps got the picture out of his pocket and held it up for Vincent to see. “Rumor has it that a blonde kid walked into this apartment a couple of days ago and never came out.”

“Alois Trancy? The name doesn’t really ring a bell,” Vincent made sure to look confused. “Are you sure you have the right apartment? I think the neighbors have a blonde kid. Oh!” Vincent’s eyes lit up, “You know what it is? My son just bleached his hair! Ciel!” Vincent turned his head when he called Ciel’s name. Ciel walked over to the door. He was wearing a blonde (but very realistic) wig.

“What?” Ciel frowned.

“They think I’ve kidnapped you,” Vincent snickered. “Funny, isn’t it? Why would I kidnap my own son?”

Grey looked at Ciel with skeptical eyes. He didn’t want to admit this reasoning was valid. He wanted to kick down the door and search the whole damn apartment for Alois. Whoever Vincent was...he certainly knew how to play the game. This wouldn’t be the last of Grey. He would get to the bottom of this. He swore he would.

“Ah, that must be it,” Grey said even though he wasn’t convinced. “Sorry to bother you. We will be on our way,” he gestured for Phipps to follow him. Vincent closed the door.

“Do you believe him?” Phipps asked.

“Not for a damn second,” Grey replied. 


	13. Ambulance|Mensch

"I tried my best," Adrian was shaking with fear. He really  _did_  try his best to keep Aleistor alive. He did a real sloppy job of it but maybe Vincent would forgive him, if he was lucky. He knew no amount of apologizing would fix it. He was terrible at first aid. Surely Vincent had knowledge of that. 

"You certainly did," Vincent looked at the ghost of a man seated in the chair. He was alive but  _barely_. They needed to get him to a hospital pronto. Vincent had to think of a good cover story. It wasn't that hard.

"Do the police have any idea who you are?" Vincent asked. Adrian shook his head. As far as he knew, no one knew what The Undertaker looked like.

"Perfect," Vincent smiled. He unchained Aleistor and helped him stand. He guided the man outside and was sure to avoid cameras. Vincent pulled out his phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? Uh..." Vincent's voice was quaky. He could barely speak. "I have a man here....he is critically injured," he stuttered and his voice cracked. "His tongue. Oh God, his tongue. He is bleeding. I don't know what to do....I think he is dying. Is he dying? Oh God, help me."

"What is your location? Please remain calm, Sir." Vincent provided his location but he was sure to make a mess of it. He didn't want to sound calm in any sense of the word. He had to be panicked or he would become a viable suspect.

"Help is on the way, Sir," the phone responded and proceeded to interrogate Vincent about the state of Aleistor's mouth until the police arrived. Charles Phipps and Grey, since they were already nearby, were the first to get there.

"Oh God," Phipps placed a hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting.

"Aleistor?" Grey was too shocked to do anything. He tried to get his mind back in gear and ask Vincent questions. It was suspicious that the guy he had just interrogated about Alois was now involved in this crime. Was this a coincidence? He wasn't so sure. 

Vincent was hysterical. He couldn't answer any of Grey's questions without pausing, stuttering, nearly vomiting, or any combination thereof. "I just don't understand why anyone would do this," Vincent ran his hand through his hair. "Is this The Undertaker? Please, be real with me, is this something that serial killer would do?" he asked.

"It's possible," Grey pondered the idea. "But The Undertaker has never left a victim alive before."

"Is my son in danger?" Vincent's face went white as snow.

"Please remain calm," Phipps tried his best to remain calm himself. He was on the verge of losing everything in his stomach and then some.

"Can you honestly tell me to remain calm when you haven't even caught The Undertaker yet?!" Vincent snapped. "My son is in danger and you want me to remain  _calm_?"

"Sir, we understand that this is a stressful situation but please do not take your anger out on us," Grey warned.

Vincent took a deep breath, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just...this is so terrible," he glanced back towards the ambulance. It had arrived a few minutes ago. "Do you think he will be okay?"

"We can only hope," Grey said.

"I think that is enough questioning for one day," Phipps said. "You should go back inside. It isn't safe."

"I just wanted to get some toilet paper from the corner store," Vincent glanced at the ground where Aleistor used to be. "I didn't think..." he paused. "Why did this have to happen? Who would do such a thing?" he asked. "You have to catch him. Please. You  _have_  to."

"We will," Grey promised. "But please go back inside." Vincent nodded and walked back to his apartment. Grey looked at Phipps.

"You don't honestly think that man is anything more than a loving father, do you?" Phipps raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Grey sighed. "I just know that something about that man isn't right. He gives off a bad vibe. You don't feel it?"

"Grey, you're imagining things. That man can't be a kidnapper. He isn't our guy."

"But, what if he is much worse than a simple kidnapper?" Grey asked. "What if he did that to Aleistor?"

"Grey, be real, he couldn't possibly have done that. He could barely look at the guy. There was no way he had the stomach to rip out his tongue."

"I don't know, Phipps," Grey watched the ambulance leave. "Something about him just doesn't sit right with me."

Vincent closed the door to his apartment and immediately dropped the facade. If  _that_  didn't remove doubt from double Charles about him, he had no idea what would. Vincent was confident in his acting abilities. He'd been practicing them for a significant amount of his life.

"Are we safe?" Adrian fidgeted. Vincent placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder. The man flinched.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked.

"No, never," Adrian replied.

"Good," Vincent pushed Adrian into him. He held the man in his arms to calm him down. Adrian clung to Vincent. He honestly didn't know how he survived this long running away from the police. Adrian wasn't always this nervous. Something must've changed when he started living with Vincent. He found himself becoming less and less independent. He relied more and more on Vincent's decisions instead of his own.

"This is a real cute moment guys but honestly, what the fuck are we going to do?" Ciel crossed his arms.

"Well, for one thing, you'll have to dye your hair," Vincent said. He couldn't keep wearing the wig forever. If they were going to protect Alois, Ciel really needed to bleach his hair.

"Will Sebastian still love me if I have hideous hair?" Ciel internally sobbed.

"If he doesn't, that'll be a different issue," Vincent replied.

"Oh come on, blonde hair is  _sexy_ ," Alois slapped Ciel on the back. "You'll be great!"

"I highly doubt that," Ciel sighed. But, he had no other choice. 


	14. Mistake|Mensch

“Vincent Phantomhive,” Charles Grey leaned back in his chair and threw the file onto his desk. He’d been researching the strange man since that night. His instinct told him not to trust him. Not one bit. The more and more he investigated...the less and less information he found. All the information he had that properly related Vincent to The Undertaker was the death of his ex. For someone that had his previous lover die, he didn’t seem all that concerned. Suspicious. 

“I don’t like him,” Grey frowned. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. It was time to visit Aleistor in the hospital. The injured man hadn’t given him any hints about what had happened to him. Every time Grey tried to say something about it, Aleistor would get this blank expression and zone out for a while. The two were communicating by writing. But, even that had taken a while for Aleistor to agree to. It was a shame. Grey knew Aleistor was proud of his smooth talking abilities. Now that he couldn’t talk, it had to be hitting him hard. He was only going to be a shell of what he once was. It was a miracle he even survived at all.

Grey walked into the hospital room. He sat down beside Aleistor. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

‘Dead,’ Aleistor wrote. ‘I shouldn’t be alive.’ he continued to write. ‘Kill me, please.’

“Why do you want to die? No, that was a bad question. I’m sure after whatever you’ve been through, dying would seem like a gift,” Grey sighed. “But you’re alive for a reason. Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to tell me about what happened?”

Aleistor frantically shook his head. He was terrified. He wouldn’t ever mention to anyone a single thing about what happened. He feared for what little life he had left. Whoever did this to Aleistor must be more terrifying than death.

‘I’m a bit tired. I’m sorry, but could you leave for today?’ Aleistor wrote. Grey nodded and left. He had more research to do. On his way out he passed Vincent. The guy was holding flowers. Was he here to visit the guy he saved? Grey didn’t have time to stick around. He needed to get back to work.

Vincent walked into Aleistor’s room. He placed the flowers on the table next to the man. Aleistor’s face grew pale. Hadn’t this man tortured him enough? Vincent smiled. It didn’t calm Aleistor down in the slightest. Vincent took a step forward and placed a hand on Aleistor’s shoulder. “I’m sure you know that I’m always watching,” Vincent said. “I want to make sure your recovery goes smoothly. We wouldn’t want anymore accidents. That would be such a shame,” Vincent squeezed Aleistor’s shoulder. Aleistor nodded. He wasn’t going to say (or write) a single thing about Vincent.

“Heal quickly,” Vincent left. Aleistor closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep but the memory of Vincent haunted him. He would never find peace again. Not as long as Vincent was alive and well.

Charles Grey had to report this, not to his superior officer, but to the man pulling all of the strings. The truth is, Grey wasn’t the best police officer. He was a key part of a local gang. He was stuck in a nasty business. The man in charge blackmailed him constantly to get him to do what he wanted. Grey could never refuse the order. But, he hated being ordered around with a burning passion.

“I think to myself, are London bridges falling down?” a voice spoke behind a massive door. Grey looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him.

“My fair lady,” he said. The door opened. “Drocell, do we really have to do this every time?” Grey rolled his eyes.

“I think to myself,” Drocell began, “that Master gave me permission.” Drocell led Grey down a series of hallways. The construction of this building was built like a labyrinth. If Grey was here by himself, he wasn’t sure he would ever make it out alive.

The two entered a room filled with the stench of drugs and sex. A man sat on a throne-like fixture with a woman sitting on his lap. “Back again, Charles? Where is the other half?”

“Lau, Alois Trancy is nowhere to be found. Aleistor...got caught by The Undertaker,” Grey spoke.

“The Undertaker?” Lau repeated. “Ah, we will have to give up on him then. Find a different boy. Buyers are waiting. I’m sure you know what’ll happen if you don’t find someone,” the man remained smiling with his eyes closed. Grey had no knowledge of what lurked behind those eyelids. How did Lau see anything?

“How am I going to find someone? I can’t just ransack an orphanage,” Grey crossed his arms. He wanted no part of this. He would make it as difficult as he could.

“No? I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Bye now,” Lau waved and Drocell gestured for Grey to follow him. Grey did as he was told. He tried to think of various people that he could kidnap. The thought briefly crossed his mind that he should take the son of Vincent Phantomhive as a replacement for Alois. Grey shook his head. No. He shouldn’t. But it would be very convenient. Maybe he should…

Ultimately Grey made the fatal decision. He went to Vincent’s apartment and knocked on the door. Lucky for him, Ciel was the one that answered. “I need to bring you to the station to fill out some paperwork,” Grey lied. Ciel’s hair wasn’t blonde. It was a brilliant shade of blue. Ciel tried to suppress his nervousness. He hadn’t listened to Vincent when he told him to bleach it. He was far too concerned about his appearance. And, now it looked like Grey was onto him. In reality, Grey didn’t care about his hair. He was just trying to save his own skin.

“Do you often dye your hair?” Grey asked out of curiosity. Ciel shook his head.

“Just when I make a mistake,” he replied. The two got into the police car and drove off. Ciel didn’t feel right about this. Something was wrong. He just didn’t know  _what_. He should’ve tried to wait for Vincent to come back. Where was his father anyway? Ciel had no idea what lay in store for him.


	15. Prey|Mensch

Vincent walked through the door of his apartment. There was something off in the air and he immediately noticed the absence of Ciel. "What happened?" he asked Alois. The blonde looked frantically around the room. It took him a while before the words would escape.

"Charles Grey took him," he replied. Alois grabbed his hair. He looked terrified. "I tried to warn him not to answer the door. I tried my best. Ciel didn't listen. He insisted that he could handle himself. He didn't even put on the wig. Ciel then left with the guy. He wasn't thinking properly. I told him not to trust him, he didn't listen to me. I don't know what to do. I wanted to go after them but you told me not to leave. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Alois rambled. Vincent remained as calm as humanly possible.

"Where is Adrian? Why didn't he answer the door?" He asked.

"He said he was going out for a bit because we needed more food. We assured him that we would be fine and that we wouldn't answer the door but...Ciel didn't listen," Alois looked at the ground. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry. Ciel didn't listen."

Vincent took a deep breath in and exhaled. "It's not your fault, Alois. All of you have a part to play but ultimately, this would've happened anyway. Charles Grey is an idiot. Plain and simple," Vincent walked right out the door he came in. He couldn't stay here. He had to find his son. He had to bring forth the holy wrath welling up inside him. There was no excuse for Ciel to get involved in this. Charles Grey had made the fatal mistake of putting his son in danger. Vincent would cause him great agony.

As he closed the door he gave Alois a warning, "Do  _not_  answer this door. Not even for me. Not for Adrian. Not for anyone. Do you understand? You must keep this door locked for twenty-four hours. Okay? No less. Do not leave this apartment. Do not allow anyone into this apartment. Can you handle that?" he asked. Alois nodded.

"Good," Vincent smiled and closed the door. It was time to hunt down his prey. He hadn't done this in a while. The man thought of all the ways he could slaughter Charles Grey. He thought of the places the rat might've snuck off to. He snickered as he followed the trail. It wouldn't be hard to find him. And when he did, there would be hell to pay.

"The number one sex trafficking gang is the Black Lotus," Vincent quietly spoke to himself as he walked the streets. The headquarters wasn't too far away, if Vincent's assumptions were correct. He'd looked into Lau before. The man came up the last time he tried to defend Alois.

"Follow me," Charles Grey gestured for Ciel to get walking. He had the sneaking suspicion that someone was following him. Every time Grey tried to look behind him, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It must be all in his imagination.

"Walk faster," he demanded. Ciel didn't have another choice. The feeling in Grey's stomach didn't go away. It got worse as he walked. Then, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He recognized the glove. A few years back, he remembered the case well.

"Phantom," he gasped. The hand moved to his head. He was too terrified to move. Grey was nothing more than a deer in headlights. With a sudden movement his head was smashed into the wall. It wasn't enough to kill him. It was just enough to knock him out.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked his son. The boy looked at the cop and then back to his dad.

"I'm fine. Is he?"

"Would you like him to be?" Vincent avoided the question.

"No," Ciel's eyes clouded over. "I want him dead."

"Dead?" Vincent's lips turned upward in amusement. Was it a smirk? Smile? Both?

He picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder. "Follow me," Vincent walked down the alleyway. They were at the Black Lotus headquarters. He was going to break in and send a message. A violent brutal message. "Wait here, don't move a muscle, I cannot assure your safety if you move from this spot, do you understand?" Ciel nodded. He stood still, quiet, barely uttering a noise. Even his breathing was cold.

Behind the doors he heard screaming. A loud noise that grasped his core. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before and it caused his standing still to be ever more stone-like. It wasn't just a scream, it was a shriek crying out to the gods of the underworld. It was a human pleading for his life as if he had seen the demon lurking in the shadows; a demon he wasn't meant to see.

The door opened and his father stood there, smiling, with blood splattered across his face and staining parts of his clothes. "You'll have to stay with your aunt for the next twenty-four hours, Ciel," he said. Ciel nodded. He didn't want to question his father no matter how curious he was about the blood and the screams. He was just relieved that his father wasn't the one screaming. Ciel ran off, in the direction of his aunt's place. He would count down the hours until he could return home.

Vincent turned on his heel and cracked his neck. His eyes would've appeared to glow to the common bystander. His smile anything but human. He walked returned to the darkness of whence he came, letting out a maniacal laugh as he walked. "It's good to be back," he said. "It's damn good."


	16. Gogh|Mensch

"Holy hell," Lau covered his mouth at the stench of it all. He stared at the blood splattered across his throne. It didn't end there. There was blood everywhere. The entrails of human flesh were morphed into letters on the wall. They were pinned there with sharpened bones. Lau walked through the blood, there was no avoiding it. He saw the message.

'Phantom'

It had been a long time since Lau had seen the name. This could only mean one thing, Charles Grey had tried to pick up the wrong kid. Damnit. Leave it to  _him_ to mess things up. "Ran Mao," Lau called. "We have a lot of cleaning to do," he said. There was no use calling the authorities. They wouldn't help a sex trafficker.

"What do you think would be a good peace offering?" Lau asked as he picked up one of the bones and threw it behind him. "I wouldn't like to stay on this man's bad side for long."

...

"Officer Phipps!" Vincent called as he ran up to the man. "You have to help me," he was hysterical. Completely terrified. "They took him. They really took him."

"Who took him? What are you talking about?" Charles Phipps questioned. He didn't know what had happened but he could tell from the way Vincent was acting it was something bad.

"I was following Officer Grey. He said he needed to take my son for something," Vincent held his hand up to his mouth. He nearly gagged. "I followed them and they went into this building. It was a warehouse of sorts. Don't ask me why. I just wanted to protect my son. Do you have a family Officer Phipps? Do you know how it feels to have a son in danger?" The gaze of Vincent Phantomhive sent chills down Charles Phipps's spine. He couldn't imagine why. This man wasn't anything more than a loving father, right?

"First off, calm down. Are you certain it was your son?" Charles Phipps asked. Vincent was so worked up he didn't know if what the man had seen was reliable. "Let's back track and go to your apartment first. Maybe it wasn't him."

"Yes, you're right, I am overthinking things, aren't I?" Vincent ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Okay. Right. Let's go back then," Vincent grabbed onto Phipps's arm. He needed the extra support to walk. "I apologize, but it's becoming harder and harder to walk with this much going through my mind."

"I understand," Phipps said. The two traveled to Vincent's apartment. Vincent checked his pockets and patted himself down.

"I feel like an idiot," he said. He pounded on the door. "Ciel? Ciel are you in there? It's me, you can open up I promise," he yelled. "I forgot my key," Vincent explained to Phipps. "I would lose my head if it wasn't attached, in all honesty."

"It would seem that your son truly was with Grey," Phipps said. There was no use breaking the door down to check the apartment if Vincent himself had seen Ciel. The only thing left to do was go to the scene of the crime, so to speak.

Phipps followed Vincent every step of the way. There was a pit in his stomach. He knew where they were headed. Something told him this wasn't going to end well. He blindly trusted the man he thought to be innocent. He followed him into the depths of the warehouse that he knew to be familiar. Where was Drocell? Shouldn't someone be at the door? Why did it seem so quiet?

The lights flickered eerily as the two walked into the room. Phipps gasped at the horror. He couldn't help but retch at the sight. Vincent covered his mouth with his hands. He immediately started sobbing. "You don't think..." Vincent barely formed the words loud enough for Phipps to hear.

"No, no, perish the thought," Phipps assured.

"Ah, so the second Charles," a light flickered over Lau's head. "I don't know which boy you tried to pick up, but you've angered The Phantom. We can't have that, you know? How am I supposed to appease the old god?" Lau stretched out his arm. In his hand was the hair of Charles Grey. The head hung, swinging from side to side, as the blood dripped from the wound on the neck. His eyes had been torn out, leaving giant holes.

Thoughts churned in Phipps's head. He knew then, that the mistake was Ciel Phantomhive. He should've seen the connection from the first moment he'd laid eyes on the body of his friend, his coworker. Phantom, of course,  _Phantomhive_. That was the obvious mistake. How could he have been so stupid? Damnit. How could he not have seen it? But, it was too late to apologize, to say that he had nothing to do with the kidnapping of Vincent's son.

As if responding on instinct alone to the thoughts in his mind, Charles grabbed the gun at his side and pointed it at Vincent. He shot. He shot as many bullets as he could. Vincent's tears were no longer there. His smile akin to the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh dear," he said. "I've been found out." Vincent took a step forward with each bullet shot at him. He showed no fear of the gun. Charles Phipps's aim was terribly off. They weren't that far apart and yet the bullets flew right by Vincent's head, barely grazing his hair. (That arm grab from before, could it be that he messed with his gun?!) The man walked towards Phipps. His smile never wavering. He never even flinched.

"You're a mad man!" Phipps yelled, continuing to fire his gun, it was meaningless. There was this invisible barrier surrounding Vincent Phantomhive. The officer couldn't penetrate it. Was Vincent even human anymore?

"We're all mad here," Vincent raised his arms. The shadows they cast against the wall were like snakes. Serpents sent to torment Charles Phipps. It seemed to Phipps that the eyes he stared into were no longer human. They were glowing in the dim light. Perhaps it was his imagination. But, Vincent was not going to allow him to live long enough to explain to anyone what he had seen.

Vincent reached into his breast pocket. He pulled out the blood stained gloves he'd used on Charles Grey. "Are you ready?" he asked. "To learn your lesson?" He didn't give Phipps long enough to respond. The last thing the man saw was a gloved hand pressed against his face. The last thing he felt was the agony of his ears being torn off, one at a time, painfully slow.


	17. Haunted|Mensch

"I can assume that it's fairly certain you will not attempt to sell me out, right Lau?" Vincent asked as he sat on a throne of corpses. His legs were crossed and he paid no heed to the blood seeping into his trousers. The mutilated body of Phipps was beneath him, as well as what little remained of Grey.

"Good Lord," Lau placed a hand over his heart, "after seeing  _that,_  what kind of person do you think I am? I would rather be your friend than your enemy. You seem like the kind of fellow to hold grudges. No prison can hold you."

"I appreciate that, I do," Vincent stood up. He wiped the dirt off of his pants and outstretched his hand. "Shake on it, if you don't mind." The blood was still fresh enough on his glove to drip off and form a steady pool. Lau had barely managed to clean up Vincent's mess and here he was making another one.

Lau cautiously held out his hand to shake Vincent's. Vincent grabbed it, nearly crushing it, he pulled Lau close before uttering a phrase into his ear that Lau could never forget for the remainder of his life. A phrase so haunting in nature that it caused paranoia like no other. Vincent was after Lau's mind, not his body. He was going to torture him with suggestion and nothing else.

Vincent left the warehouse after that. He found the bag filled with the clothes he had worn when murdering Grey, and added to them with the ones he was wearing now. Vincent looked through the nearest dumpster and tried to find the cleanest things he could. He slung the bag over his shoulder and tossed it into a nearby homeless man's fire. The man growled and complained, he threw rocks at Vincent, to which Vincent responded by giving him a  _look_. That homeless man is still mumbling in the corner of a street, words incomprehensible to the passerby.

Twenty-four hours had passed. If Ciel had listened to him, which the idea was unlikely (Vincent had no faith in his boy's ability to listen), he and Alois should be safe at home in the apartment. Vincent opened the door. He saw Alois and Ciel clinging to each other for comfort, terrified out of their minds, thinking Vincent was someone here to steal them away. The relief on their faces when they saw Vincent was unlike any other. They smiled and shed tears of joy, still clinging to each other. Adrian, however, was terrified. What was Vincent going to do to him? He'd left the apartment and then Ciel had gotten stolen. There must be some punishment waiting for him.

Vincent walked towards Adrian, there wasn't anything lurking in the shadows of his expression which made it all the more terrifying. Vincent simply placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder. He laughed at the fact that Adrian flinched. "Don't look so concerned," he said, which only concerned Adrian more. "I'm not going to do anything to you," Vincent said. "But, will you be a dear and draw me a bath? I feel filthy."

Adrian nodded and went to the bathroom. Vincent followed and stood behind him, watching Adrian's every move. Vincent closed the door, locking it, before stripping of the smelly clothes he'd borrowed. The water slowly rose in the tub. Adrian checked the temperature with his hand. Vincent snuck up behind him, and grabbed Adrian by the hair. He pushed the male face first into the tub, bending down to whisper into his ear. "If you ever,  _ever_ , even  _think_ about leaving my sons when the situation is so dire, I will not hesitate to slit your throat. I don't know what type of thoughts were running through your mind but you shouldn't have done something so remarkably stupid."

Vincent pulled Adrian's head out of the water and stared him in the eyes. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked. Adrian was too focused on trying to regain his breath that he couldn't answer. He tried to nod but Vincent's grip on his scalp was too strong.

"Y-yes," Adrian muttered between gasps. Vincent let go of Adrian and sat down in the tub. Adrian should've been terrified, any good man would be, but he couldn't help but take a noticeable peek at Vincent's naked body.

"Here," Vincent placed a washcloth in Adrian's hands. "If you insist on staying at least make yourself useful. Wash me or something." Vincent leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. He was tired. Incredibly tired. He'd been awake for far too long doing naughty things. He fell asleep, without even a minute passing. Adrian could see the bags underneath his eyes and the lines of stress on his face. He didn't find them to be anything other than beautiful.

Adrian held the washcloth absentmindedly in his hands for a moment. He wanted, really he did, to rub his hands all over Vincent, but was now really the best time? Adrian couldn't sit here any longer and do nothing. Now was better than never, he decided. He dipped the cloth in the water and poured soap on it. He'd never used a washcloth before, truthfully, and wasn't sure what the best method was. Should he start from the legs and work his wa-

Vincent was naked.

Vincent was  _naked_.

The thought hadn't sunken in yet. Sure he had looked at Vincent earlier, but it hadn't actually registered until now. Adrian's eyes wandered to Vincent's crotch. His face heated up with an intense blush and he fell to the ground. He covered his face, hiding his blush from no one in particular, and held back the squeal building up in his throat.

Adrian braced himself with the edge of the tub and forced himself up. He was going to do this. He was going to relish every moment of this. He decided that he would start with the feet. He grabbed Vincent's leg and lifted it, washing his foot and then his leg. His other foot and his other leg. He was thorough and careful. He was gentle and slow. Adrian treated Vincent as an over-sized doll.

The man was proud of his work, he smiled with satisfaction. He was the #1 bather! At least, for now. Vincent hadn't stirred once. He must've been incredibly tired and in a deep sleep. Adrian wondered if he could trust that. He wanted to steal a kiss.

Adrian's face was incredibly close to Vincent's. He'd gotten this far, he should continue. He didn't. Vincent's body shook violently and blood drained from his nose. His face became pale. His eyes opened and he hunched over, coughing with such force he could barely pause to breathe. Adrian panicked. He didn't know what to do.

"Ciel..." Vincent tried to say. "Get...Ciel..." he couldn't stop coughing. Blood dripped from his nose and his mouth. His illness...he was supposed to die...was it coming back to haunt him?


	18. Hospital|Mensch

"They've been in there a long time, do you think they're okay?" Ciel asked Alois. The boy sat on the couch eating popcorn out of a bowl.

"Honey, they're boyfriends taking a bath together, I think they're more than  _okay_ ," Alois shook his head. Didn't Ciel know anything about love? Hadn't Sebastian taught him a single thing?

Adrian rushed out of the bathroom frantically waving his hands and trying to speak to Ciel and Alois. "What the fuck happened to you?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

Alois placed his hands on Adrian's cheeks. "Take deep breaths, for starters, and use your words."

"Vincent, Vincent is..." Adrian pointed to the bathroom. "He is bleeding from his face!"

"Call an ambulance, Ciel," Alois ordered. "I think we are going to get some terrible news."

...

The coughing stopped a while ago. Vincent was now lying in a hospital bed with his familiar doctor hovering over him. "I don't understand," the doctor said. "You were cured. You were healed. Why did it come back? This shouldn't have happened." The doctor looked at his notes and at Vincent.

"There is no use crying over spilled milk. I'm going to die, just tell me how long I have left," Vincent closed his eyes and sighed. There was something about dying that didn't bother him. He'd overstayed his welcome. He'd expected this in one way or another.

"The disease is spreading much more rapidly than before. It's like...well it's like it's trying to make up for all of the years you had without it. I honestly don't know if you'll survive another week," the doctor explained.

Ciel and Alois held hands as Adrian started crying. "Why is this happening?" Ciel whispered. "We were supposed to live long and happy lives together. I never was able to have a father and now he is dying?" Ciel choked on his words. Alois squeezed his hand. He felt the same way.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Adrian questioned.

"Nothing. We weren't sure the first time around and it's moving too rapidly to tell this time. I am going to try everything I can, of course, but that's all I can do," the doctor sighed and left the room.

"Ciel, come here," Vincent held out his hand for Ciel to grab. The boy walked over to his father's side. He grabbed his hand and stared him in the eyes. He was so healthy just an hour ago. What had happened? Now his skin was pale, his eyes were surrounded in dark circles, he seemed barely alive. Like a zombie. He was a zombie.

"It's going to be okay, you know?" Vincent smiled. "I was lucky enough to find you. We had some good times, didn't we?" Ciel nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't stick around longer. But, Adrian will be there for you if you need him. I'm sure of it. Alois too. Sebastian as well. You'll be just fine without me."

"No! No I won't!" Ciel felt the wetness of his cheeks. Tears. "I don't want you to die!"

"Alois," Vincent held out his other hand. Alois grabbed it. "You're going to be just fine too. Okay? No one is going to come after you anymore. I promise."

"I don't want you to leave!" Alois sobbed. "You have to keep fighting for us! Don't talk like you're going to die yet! I won't allow it!"

"My darling dears," Vincent took both of his hands and ruffled their hair in sync. "I've done a lot of bad things in my lifetime, you know? It's about time I paid for it. I don't regret a single moment with you two. So, don't be sad. Please? Try to be happy. Promise me."

"We promise," the said in unison.

The next week went by terribly slow. Vincent was tired of the constant buzzing of nurses and doctors. He could feel the reaper on his shoulder, just waiting for him to kick the bucket. There wasn't a moment that passed where he didn't see the reaper in the corner of his eye. Alois and Ciel visited him daily. Adrian did too, but not at the same time. He would come off and on, Vincent thought for sure he would've tried to see him more. Perhaps it was a stalker's heart. Maybe Adrian didn't want Vincent knowing he was actually there 24 hours in every day. Perhaps the reaper in Vincent's eye wasn't a reaper, but Adrian.

Vincent closed his eyes one night. He immediately opened them again, knowing that the next time he closed his eyes would be the last time. He called out to Adrian, wondering if his suspicions were correct, and two glowing greenish-yellow eyes stared back at him from the shadows.

"Get me out of this place," Vincent said. He started peeling off machinery and taking out the IV droppers. Vincent stood up, wobbly, nearly ready to fall over.

"Are you daft?" Adrian rushed to his aid. "Where do you plan on going in this condition?"

"Wherever you plan on taking me," Vincent said. "I don't want to stay in this place any longer. Please, fulfill a dying man's wish, would you?"

Adrian was conflicted. He took off his long coat and wrapped it around Vincent. He grabbed the man's hand and led him out through the shadows. No one would see them. No one would notice. It was all going to be fine. Right?


	19. Date|Mensch

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Vincent looked up as he held Adrian's hand. The passing of cars and the buzzing of street lights rested on his ears. He smiled. This would've been cute under other circumstances.

"The stars?" Adrian frowned. He didn't understand why Vincent was thinking about  _stars_ when he could drop dead any minute. But, since he mentioned it, there was a good spot up ahead where they could just stare up at the stars. He lead Vincent in that direction.

"I've been nothing but awful to you, I apologize for that," Vincent said. "I haven't been able to feel a lot of the emotions crucial to humans in such a long time. Please don't take it personally," Vincent explained.

"I have never taken it personally, Vincent. You have always been the most important person to me. Whatever you say is law in my eyes," Adrian said. The location was here now. It was an empty space right next to the river. The two sat down and stared out at the water. The stars and the moon reflected on the waves so nicely. It was a good night to die. Such a pretty night to die.

"If we had met under different circumstances, in another world, what do you think would've happened?" Vincent asked. He hadn't let go of Adrian's hand. Adrian hadn't let go of his either. The two stared out into the distance.

"I'm certain I would've fallen in love with you then too. There is not a doubt in my mind."

"Such a romantic," Vincent chuckled. "What makes you so sure?"

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was certain of it. There is something about you, Vincent, I can't place what it is, but I'm drawn to you in this timeline or another." Adrian turned his head to look at Vincent. He wanted to remember this moment for all eternity.

"You'll make me blush," Vincent smiled. "I'll look forward to seeing you in my next life then," Vincent said. "Oh, but what if I end up in a place where you can't have me? What if I'm an Earl. What if the next timeline is in the Victorian Era? What will you do then? Will you still try to reach out to me?"

"I'll always love you and only you, Vincent," Adrian promised.

"That's touching," Vincent said. "I suppose I'll have no choice but to consider you adorable now. Give me a nice coffin, Adrian. I want a nice coffin. Make sure it's the prettiest and the best coffin that ever was. Even if in another timeline I die by fire, still make me a nice coffin, would you?" Vincent went on for the next hour explaining the type of coffin he wanted. He had every detail planned out to the fullest. He also gave direct instructions on what to do in any situation if Ciel needed help. Adrian was meant to be his watchful eyes.

"I would give you a few of my years, if I could," Adrian began to cry.

"I know," Vincent said. "I know," he repeated. "But, it's time for me to go, okay? You can't change that. You can't rewrite what's set in the stars. I'm sure there is a book somewhere with all of the human's death dates in them. You'll never be able to change them," Vincent said.

"I'm going to find a way," Adrian said. "I  _will_ find a way."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Vincent laughed. "Look," he pointed up at the sky, "did you see that? I'm certain it was a shooting star. Make a wish, my dear, maybe it'll come true."

"I've tried," Adrian said. "I've tried thousands of times," he could barely contain himself. "But the heavens won't listen to me! They keep taking you from me, Vincent. What am I doing wrong?"

"I'm sure, you aren't doing anything wrong," Vincent rested his head on Adrian's shoulder. "They just, are a bit temperamental up there. They like watching you suffer. I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. Forgive me."

"I've never held it against you," Adrian said. "You don't have to apologize."

"I know, but I'm sorry," Vincent said. "I am sorry, for so many things, you know? I just...I'm sorry. Live a good life for me. I may not be able to classify what I feel for you as 'love' but, I have grown attached to you. Perhaps some other time I will be able to love you."

"I'm fond of you, my dear," Vincent closed his eyes. He breathed his last breath. Adrian didn't move from that spot from the longest time. He was in a state of denial about Vincent's passing. He wanted the man to wake up. He kept talking to him, as if he was just asleep, he laid Vincent's body down and laid beside it. He talked to it as if this was all just a nightmare. They'd wake up in the morning and everything would be okay. It would all be fine.

"Don't leave me," Adrian whispered. "Please, don't leave me," he couldn't stop the tears. He hugged Vincent's deceased body in his arms, sobbing for what few hours remained until the sun rose. The sunrise that morning was red. He would remember, because it was like the blood that he would spill in the streets in the days to come.


	20. End|Mensch

Following the death of Vincent Phantomhive, there was string of brutal murders. The Undertaker had spent the next few years of his life dedicated to perfecting the art. In his spare time, when he wasn't murdering people, he created the perfect coffin. Years after years he attempted to make it, Ciel and Alois had begged him thousands of times to just lay Vincent's body to rest, but he wouldn't. He hadn't perfected the coffin yet.

On a summer day, about ten years after Vincent had died, The Undertaker took his own life. He 'was tired of living on this timeline' the note read. 'It's too boring without him' it said. Alois and Ciel were sad to see him go, but they knew it was better this way. The man had never been the same since Vincent had died. They'd tried to get him the help he needed, but he would never listen.

Alois and Ciel had buried Adrian and Vincent in the very coffin he'd spent so much of his life working on. They thought it was best this way. The body of their father had been preserved so well, so long, that it was as if Adrian had died the same day as Vincent did all those years ago.

The city was never free of serial killers. With The Phantom and The Undertaker now gone, a new one rose up from the shadows. Like father like son. Queen's Watchdog paroled the streets. He was certain to clean the city up, getting rid of disgusting politicians so that things would actually get done around here. He was a vigilante with a set pattern in the way that he murdered. It's said, that if you're lucky, you can see when he is coming for you because he will always warn you of your ways before hand. He'll leave an eye-patch on your doorstep. It's also said that you can see the ghosts of a man with silver hair behind him, and a man with a beauty-mark on his face and a smile so deadly it can crush your confidence instantly.

There are three major warnings if the Queen's Watchdog is after you. The first is the eye-patch, naturally. The second is that you'll hear footsteps appear behind you. You'll hear three, well, two and a half. The normal ones and then a third, light tap on the ground. It's the sound of a cane. That's what he uses to beat you with. One. Two. Tap. One. Two. Tap. The ringing in your years will make you lose your mind. The third is the glowing red eyes lurking in the shadows of the demon he has summoned just to ensure the world will burn.

But, that's just what they say.

No one really knows what the Queen's Watchdog is like. Because, no one lives to tell the tale.

Alois, on the other hand, became a world famous fashion designer. He created dozens and dozens of styles dedicated to Vincent and Adrian both. He wanted them to live on in the minds of everyone. There were designs for the human personalities and ones for the killers. The world had never discovered the identities of The Undertaker and The Phantom...it was likely they never would.

Aleistor Chamber became an author. With his tongue as useless as ever, he wrote about savage serial killers. He warned the world not to be swayed by looks and appearances. He wrote many books in his life time. Many  _many_ books.   
  


But that's just that. They've all been living their lives as usual.

Be careful, dears, whether it be The Undertaker, The Phantom, or even the Queen's Watchdog, you never know what's lurking in those shadows.

You'll never know the monster lying underneath your bed.  
  
  


"We're going to a concert, step on it," Ciel said as he got inside his Uber.

"Sure thing," the man covered his hair and eyes with his hat. They talked about meaningless things for the ride. Sebastian and Ciel and Alois curled up in the back seat. How many years had passed? They only realized as they were leaving...that there were  _two_  drivers. Long black nails waved at them as they walked away. A smile from the man with a hat, he had a beauty mark on his face.

"Do you think...?" Alois looked at Ciel.

"That's impossible. They're dead," Ciel shook his head. But he couldn't help but look back at the car driving away. Two drivers? How did that even work?

"We have to be seeing things," Ciel laughed it off.

"Yeah," Alois agreed. "We have to be."  
  
  


 **A grave robber was discovered looting a grave that consisted of two bodies. Police have yet to find where the bodies actually are. Please keep watch. If you discover anything, notify the authorities. We have yet to determine who would want to steal two bodies.** The news blared in the background. Ciel and Alois didn't hear it. They were too concerned with getting to their concert on time.

"Be careful," the beauty marked man whispered.

"You never know," the male with the long black fingernails snickered.

And the car disappeared.


End file.
